Under Covers again
by VivaLaTiva
Summary: What will happen when Tony and Ziva go under cover again - will they finally admit their lust for eachother? What about when their chemistry leads them to dangerous waters? UNDER-GOING EDITING Chapter 5 now edited!
1. Gibbs' Assignment

**A/N: This has been edited! I noticed that I was indeed making alot of grammatical errors, and my phrasing was not particularly great. So yes... although its the same kind of thing the chapter is very much different from the original upload :)**

* * *

Ziva sat upright at her desk, as she glared open-mouthed at Tony, who had a look of utmost triumph embellished on his cheeky face. _Grrrr he's such a_ - words failed her. A bleep from her computer notified Ziva to _another stupid email from DiNozzo_, God how he annoyed her!

5.55pm Anthony DiNozzo – Ziva David

_'Why not give us a better look Ziva!'_

Apparently he was referring to the view he had got of Ziva's rear as she was sifting through the files earlier; he had crept up behind her, and whispered in her ear, 'Hey Zee-Vah', deliberately dragging out her name to annoy her. His breath against her neck had made her jump, and caused her - to much frustration - to drop her armful of case files, and despite now knowing that Tony's attention was being placed specifically on her behind rather than the work he was supposed to be doing, had had to bend over to pick up the files all over again. When she was able to stand up again she found herself facing Tony, who had a grin spreading quickly across his features in response to her clear agitation. She could do nothing but give the most threatening glare she could muster, narrowing her dark eyes and shaking her head at him, before making her way back to her desk, smiling quietly to herself.

Ziva furiously rapped on the keyboard, all the while a smile played at the corners of her mouth, threatening to explode into raucous laughter:

5.56pm Ziva David – Anthony DiNozzo

_Shut up Tony, I cannot believe you got aroused by that._  
_Yes I saw, as I got **up**, it appears so did you._

She licked her lips like the wolf about to launch his attack on Little Red Riding Hood, rapping her hands playfully against her desk waiting to hear the ding of recieval from Tony's computer.  
The cheeky smile vanished from his face upon reading her response, realisisng she had called his bluff. Tony swallowed heavily, feeling his ears begin to burn. He sneaked a look at Ziva's laughing face and needed no further clarification for the fact that he had turned a deep shade of red. But further embarrassment was saved for another time as Gibbs entered the bullpen, 'David, DiNozzo!' he strode through the room causing Tony to jump and promptly close his email page,' my office'. The up-to-no-good agents shared a questioning look, followed by both of them scarpering to Gibbs' office at his bark of ' NOW'!

* * *

They walked briskly, close together, both sneaking looks at one another, trying to see if either was any the wiser on what was going on. A slap to the head surely would follow. Ziva was the first to break; the tension was driving her up the hall, 'Why do you think-'  
'If I knew then so would you, David' Tony cut sharply across Ziva, who, annoyed at his interruption gave him a well earned, hard jab to his side. Tony squeaked an 'Ow!', and cast Ziva a hurt look, to which she casually raised one eyebrow. _He earned it._

They both took a deep breath as they entered Gibbs' study, Ziva first, casting a glance back at the now whimpering Tony, who was caressing his side with an exaggerated look of pain on his face, Ziva rolled her eyes, scoffing at his immaturity, and sat before Gibbs. 'As much as I love having the two of you bickering endlessly in my quarters', Gibbs cast an accusing look at both Ziva and Tony, _the hopeless cases_, 'It's been decided that we need you to go undercover, again', he took a swig from his coffee, awaiting some sort of response from the two agents before him: one of them sat dumbfounded, while the other looked as if she was seriously debating the demise of her partner. Failing to receive any further reaction from the two sitting in front of him, he placed his coffee on the table in a nonchalant manner and continued, 'As married assassins…'  
Now, unable to contain herself anymore, Ziva let her mouth fall open. Tony clenched his jaw, _once was bad enough_, how would he manage to resist her again?

As usual Ziva was the first to pipe up, shaking her head in disbelief, 'Gibbs, you have got to be kidding me', she slammed her hand down on the desk in front of them, causing Tony to jump and let out another one of his girlish squeaks, 'I don't see why another agent cannot do it!' Startled, and although he would probably never admit it, a little scared of the ninja next to him –_who apparently had anger issues!_ – Tony agreed abruptly, not wanting to feel Ziva's wrath, 'Yeah, I dunno about you Boss, but I don't really want to spend my free time with Ziva if she's gonna be like this', he chuckled, daring to try and make light of the situation, though upon taking a glance at her it became apparent that this was not the best way to go about improving Ziva's mood: she replied to his feigned light-heartedness with narrowed eyes. _Going under cover with her again would clearly be a danger to my precious health_, he snapped his head back away from the Israeli, remembering that she could kill him with something as simple as a paperclip. Eyes wide from the threat of her glare, he pleaded 'Gibbs...can't I have Abby instead, I mean she's sweet, sensit-' But Gibbs frowned and, abruptly cutting Tony off snapped, 'and that is why she is staying here, you really think I'd let you warp her mind, DiNozzo?'  
'Oh so my mind it is already warped yes?' Ziva widened her eyes in questioning, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Gibbs merely shrugged his shoulders, 'you survived the last time didn't you'. The box of paperclips sitting on Gibbs' desk was making her fingers itch, and while she knew she was fighting a lost battle it was impossible not to ask, 'Can't McGee do it?'

Tony's mouth fell open in disbelief, staring at Ziva, _what was she doing, surely Gibbs wouldn't go for that!_ Indifferent to Tony's reaction Ziva continued confidently, almost as if she was spurred on by the pure horror that the idea seemed to evoke in her partner, 'They could be a, what do you call it, a happy couple', Tony stifled a laugh at her mistake, _happy couple, clearly she had checked the dictionary for the word gay._ Sensing the deep waters, Tony stopped himself from correcting her, _c'mon Gibbs, don't do this to me, I'm a proud hetero-sexual man! _Tony's eyes began to dart from Gibbs to Ziva. Now it was Gibbs' turn to slam his hand on the table. His face inches from Ziva's, he breathed, 'the chances of you, not going under cover with Tony, and McGee taking your place, as the gay couple' Ziva grimaced at her mistake as Gibbs stressed the word 'gay', before pursing her lips together in indignation, 'are about the same as the chances of you ever winning this argument', Tony sighed in relief, unable to stop himself from throwing a smirk in her direction. Ziva crossed her arms, stumped, _having to put up with his flirting again was going to be a nightmare_, she tightened her arms and clenched her fists as she remember the last time she had to suffer like this. Deeming the conversation over, Gibbs got up, and now addressing the two of them began to give them the arrangement details, ' a car will pick you up tomorrow, you're heading for Manhattan, I want you both in MTAC tomorrow by 5am', Tony groaned in protest, making no attempt to hide his dissatisfaction, _if Ziva's snoring was going to be even half as bad as it was the last time he was going to need all the sleep that he could get, but nooo, 5am seemed to suit the boss man fine!_

Ziva could barely wait until Gibbs had vacated the room before standing abruptly and beginning to pace up and down the length of the room, and Tony let out a low groan followed by a mumble of '5 am'. _Great, so the whining begins already,_ Ziva thought, letting out a sigh as Tony rested his head against the desk. _He thinks he can just sit there and rest does he?_ With that thought that Ziva strode towards Tony, in an assassin-like silence, and let her hand collide sharply with the back of his head, followed by a yowl from Tony, who took to massaging the back of his head before shooting a glare at his partner, who was stood less than a foot behind him, blowing her fingertips, a smile of satisfaction clear in her eyes. _I'd contemplate slapping her back if I didn't know she could kill little Tony with one blow_, feeling a sharp sensation in his pants he furrowed his eyebrows, _DAMN, even the thought hurts!_  
'And what was that for, Zee-Vah?' He stood to face her, taking pride in the way that his butchering of her name could agitate her so profusely.  
'Why did you not try to get us out of it? She was shocked at his lack of participation in the earlier events, _anyone would have thought he actually wanted to go through with this!_ Though the more she contemplated it, it seemed like the latter idea was more fact than she had earlier realised. 'It was a losing battle Ziva, it's not like he would actually send McGee with me,' Tony grinned, and whispered into her ear,' which, by the way would have been called a gay coupling', Ziva smiled sweetly at him delivering her retort in the softest voice she could manage, ' you would have made a beautiful couple, Tony', and causing his smile to fade quickly from his face along with the drainage of colour. With that she walked out of the room, _I am going to make this week-end hell for you, my little hairy butt!_

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this is a much better attempt than last time! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	2. Scared Tony?

**A/N: EDITED! Once again, hopefully much improved :D enjoy!**

Ziva smiled sweetly at him, ' you would have made a beautiful couple, Tony' causing his smile to fade quickly from his face along with the drainage of colour, and with that she walked out of the room, _I am going to make this week-end hell for you, my little hairy butt!_

* * *

Tony was packing up his stuff in the squad-room, _ah, there's that burrito,_ he swiped the heavily filled sandwich off of his desk and stuffed it into his backpack. But the thought of the salami sweating in his bag, just begging to be eaten provoked him to pull it straight back out of his bag. He took one adoring gaze at the meaty mess before digging in, kicking his bag against his desk drawers as he leant back in his chair to fully indulge _in the glory of food!_ Truly lost in his murmers of pleasure, he didn't hear his partner enter the room. A look of disgust swept over Ziva's face, watching Tony maul a burrito was not the most attractive sight, so she only took a moment to chuckle before breaking him out of his own little world, 'Ah, now it is I who has the view, yes?' Tony sat up abruptly, burrito hanging out of his mouth, to see Ziva standing in front of him, hands on her hips, smiling at his annoyance at being disrupted, 'That's a nice looking sandwich you have there, Tony.'  
Tony narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, and tore a bite from the burrito, standing, only to have Ziva snatch the burrito from his mouth and dig in herself. 'Mhmm, tastes as good as it looks,' _Argh! Why does she have to do that,_ he made a bid to swipe it and ended up snatching at thin air; he should have known that she would have tried to steal it! She slapped his cheek playfully, 'Thanks for lunch'.

Ziva fell into Tony's chair, propping her feet up on his desk, _as she takes another bite of my burrito, oh hang on, now what's this…no, she doesn't look even remotely hot when she is eating my food!_  
'This is really good, Tony,' Ziva deliberately exaggerated. Licking her lips she made to take another bite when Tony suddenly managed to snatch the burrito from her hands and tip her out of his chair in one swift movement. Grinning at the fact that she was getting to him so easily, she hoisted herself onto his desk and crossed her legs in a questioning manner. 'So,' she lent to whisper in his ear, careful to let her lips brush against his skin, 'my little hairy butt', she purred, before leaning up again, 'where is it you think you are going to?' She gestured towards his bag which was rapidly filling up with things, 'Are you planning to run away?' she pulled a mock sad face before breaking into a grin.

Her touch sent shivers up his spine, and it took all of his strength to keep control of the situation. However, playing indifferent to his feelings he retorted sharply, ' Home. I need to get prepared if I'm going to have to spend my weekend with a mad Israeli,' he grimaced exaggeratedly, 'I'll definitely want to remember my earplugs,' he mimicked her snoring. 'Ha!' Ziva swung her legs off of his desk to the ground, smiling inwardly as she noticed him following her slender legs with hungry eyes, 'and do you really think Gibbs is going to allow that?' She tutted as though she knew the answer to that question was going seriously disappoint her partner. Tony thought over the scenario,_ I don't see why not, anyone who has to spend time with Zee-Vah needs to be prepared in some way!_  
But as usual, as if he had read Tony's hopeful thoughts Gibbs appeared behind Ziva, 'Not a chance DiNozzo, both of you have work to do,' and noticing Tony's bid to retort, he waved his hand in dismissal, 'no exceptions.' Ziva smiled smugly, resting her hand on Tony's desk contentedly.  
'I thought I asked you not to creep up behind me like that Boss' Tony reminisced, only to wince at the rewarded head-slap,' but if that's what you wanna do'. He turned to find Gibbs already gone and Ziva back at her desk, innocently tapping away at her keyboard.

Tony shook his head in disbelief and started unpacking his stuff again before being interrupted by a sharp noise from his computer. _One new message_, he groaned, before even opening it he had a pretty clear idea of who it was from; Hallie Wells, she'd been bugging him about a date for a week now, _nice jugs...a shame she didn't believe in shaving_. But then, no, she didn't have his work email, it couldn't be her. His accusing eyes darted first to Ziva, who was is his favourite position, sorting files into her drawers; he let his eyes linger over her behind for a few moments, his eyes glazed over in wonderment at the way her trousers fitted just right..._stop it DiNozzo, back onto the task in hand!_ He snapped his head round decidedly, she can't have sent the email, _ah, probie_, he turned to McGee, and sighed pitifully, he was obviously absorbed in his weird RPG thing, _what was it, Dungeons and Demons?_ He shook his head, he really didn't want to know. Fed up with his self-induced mind games he turned back to face his computer. Tony pulled himself towards the desk and clicked_ read message._

6.37pm Ziva David – Anthony DiNozzo  
_Scared, Tony?_

His eyes narrowed towards the butt waving in the air, _what is she playing at? _ He twisted his mouth,_ fine, you want to play? Let's play_. Tony punched the keys on his keyboard, quickly typing his reply before it magically fell out of his head like usual. Across the room Ziva had finished sorting the files and was now focusing on her copy of FHM 2009, _seriously, what do these girls think they are doing, weird, although these positions show I am obviously not as, what is the word, bendy, as I maybe should be,_ she turned it to another angle, trying to understand! She gave up at the sound of a ping emanating from her desktop; she smiled secretly as she read his message.

6.39pm Anthony DiNozzo – Ziva David

_Nope._  
_Excited._

Before she could type a reply she was hit with something small, and _wet?_ She caressed her neck at the point that had been hit, and looked up to see her partner triumphantly waving a straw in the air, a huge grin spread on his face as he saw her reaction, she couldn't hide her annoyance, 'Spit balls, Tony?'. _Fine saliva balls it may be, see if he finds this funny!_  
She got up abruptly startling Tony so much that he almost fell off of his chair, regaining his composure and cursing at his clumsiness, she laughed deeply at his reaction. She excused herself in a deep purr, before swaying off towards the elevator, casting a look over her shoulder at Tony, who's eyes were glued to her figure as she walked away. She smiled.  
Noticing the tension between the two, McGee put in, 'what's the deal with you two? She looked like she wanted to tear your head off!'  
'Oho, don't you worry probie', Tony lent back coolly in his chair, failing to notice Zivas reappearance, as usual, 'I'm sure it's just PMT'. He fiddled with the offending straw inbetween his fingertips, highly amused by his quip. When McGee failed to grin he became a little selfconsious, he closed his eyes knowing she had heard. He turned sharply, shocked by a sudden cold, wet feeling, and found a soggy mess of toilet paper and water in his lap, with Ziva smiling over her shoulder as she returned to her desk.

6.53pm Ziva David - Anthony DiNozzo

_This is going to be fun, I shall make sure of it, do not worry, my little hairy butt._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the edits :D **


	3. Temptation

**A/N: Another one down! Another 20 to go! Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

_This is going to be fun, I shall make sure of it, do not worry, my little hairy butt.  
_

* * *

_5am MTAC_

Tony wrung his hands nervously, rubbing his knuckles together as he tensely awaited Ziva's arrival. He was beginning to regret not packing his secret teddy bear along with his essentials. It had been a long debate back at his apartment; the bear had wanted to come, scared about being left alone, _naturally, _but Tony had put his foot down, bringing along Toby-the-Teddy would have totally blown apart his macho facade. No. It was far too risky. He had however left the bear with copious amounts of car magazines to read, in case he got bored.

Ziva strode into the room, each step becoming more wary as her eyes adjusted to the sight of Tony rocking in his chair with his head resting on his backpack nostalgically. She eyed him curiously; he looked like a school boy about to go on his first group camping trip! She put her hand out, stopping his chair sharply, and startling her co-worker for the 3rd time in the space of a day and a bit. Tony opened his eyes to glare at her, 'You wanna make a habit of that?' Tony snapped,_ she wouldn't be happy if I started these scaring attacks on her! _

Feigning a look of hurt and shock on her face, she played coy, 'a habit of what Tony?' she questioned innocently as she strode past him to place her belongings on the desk next to where Tony had been relaxing. 'Making me jump out of my skin, whenever you enter the room!' Tony stood, he was almost four inches taller than her 5ft 7ins slender frame, but still she didn't falter when she found him just inches away from her face. A confused look contorted her features, her eyebrows raised as she questioned his words,' jump out of your skin? How does one jump out of their skin?' Tony rolled his eyes, too tired to bother at an attempt to explain, so she paused to consider such a possibility, deciding that she must have misheard him; the concept was impossible.

'It's just an expression Zee-vah,' Tony laughed inwardly as he watched Ziva wince at the sound of him mangling her name. She narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath, wondering if she would ever understand those _stupid American idioms! _Too engaged in her own thoughts to notice his breathing quicken momentarily at her gaze, just wishing he would stop using such stupid sayings that he knew would confuse her, ' what time are we leaving?'

Tony just stood there, too absolved in his own thoughts, counting each of Ziva's eyelashes in his head. The very depth of her gaze had the ability to penetrate right through to his very soul; 'Tony!' She punched his arm lightly, agitated at his poor level of concentration, _ignoring me, where does he get the nerve_, and causing him to jolt his head upwards and emit groan in protest. 'What?' He hissed, unwillingly finding himself back in reality; _I'm tired and pissed off, does she not know to leave sleeping Tonys lie?_

'Listen', Ziva reached up and pinched the top on Tony's earlobe to ensure that he was listening, he made to protest but she just shushed him tightening her grip. He had to let out a squeak of 'Ok!' before she was satisfied. Now that Tony was silent and listening, _intently, _she continued,' if you had put more effort into getting us out of this assignment, maybe' as he made another sign of interrupting her she pinched harder, causing him to let out a whimper, 'just maybe, you would have received your extra two hours of sleep, but you did not, so answer me this,' she gritted her teeth before she spoke again, not a fan of having to repeat herself, ' what time is our car?

Surprisingly enough, even with her ever-strengthening, painful grip on his hair, Tony could not help but let his mind wonder; thinking how sexy she sounded when she was pissed off, the way her accent seemed to get stronger the more angry she became - but at another pinch of her ever tightening grip on his ear he decided it was in his best interests to give an answer, also through gritted teeth,' Now', he gestured towards the door, where Gibbs was standing, not even bothering to try and hide the amused look on his face.

Ziva slackened her grip on Tony's ear, which he immediately took to massaging, an exaggerated look on pain on his face aimed at Gibbs. He took a step towards his boss, his eyes wide and pleading, 'You're really going to make me spend a whole weekend with that!' he stressed in hushed tones, whilst Ziva went casually to grab her things. Gibbs merely shrugged at Tony, they wouldn't be bickering in front of him, and that was all that he cared about! The time for debate was well and truly over, as with a nod at Gibbs, the sly assassin stormed out of the door headed for the car that would be transporting her to her _doom_. Gibbs walked up to Tony rolling his eyes, _Ahwwww c'mon, surely I don't deserve a head-slap! _All the same he braced himself for what he thought was inevitable.

Instead he was mildly shocked when Gibbs merely placed a fatherly hand on his back, a warning; 'if I were you, I wouldn't piss her off Tony,' he raised his eyebrows as Tony remained speechless, ' I don't have to give you reasons do I', he pushed him to the door.

_Nope Boss, I know the reasons: sharing a bed; Little DiNozzo; I don't wanna die!_

Reluctantly Tony followed Ziva to the car, _maybe I should say goodbye to McGee and Abbs, its not __like I'm gonna live this through!  
_

* * *

Jet-lagged from being stuck on a plane for hours, tired from their constant bickering, and drained after finally managing to drag themselves into their designated hotel and check in, both agents were well and truly out for the count; Tony was having to try and split his focus between keeping his heavy eyelids open, and stopping his legs from collapsing beneath him. _Just two more steps DiNozzo, two more, then you can crash out,_ he willed himself to carry on with the workout from hell, spurred on by the _words of encouragement _from the ninja behind him; the stairs were taxing, but she seemed indifferent, in fact he doubted that she could've have appeared more relaxed if she was riding an escalator! Tony glared back enviously at her as she followed close behind. 'I don't see why we couldn't take the elevator,' he growled over his shoulder, his legs were aching; they had climbed three flights of stairs already, and while he kept telling himself that he only had to make a few more steps he knew deep down that the likelihood of Gibbs not placing them on a high floor was very slim, it was almost as if he liked to cause him pain: what with the headslaps, and making him spend a weekend with his loose-cannon partner. Ziva met his glare with narrowed eyes, followed by a sniping remark,' I do not find elevators trustworthy, and besides,' she slapped the back of his leg as she stepped ahead of him, glancing over her shoulder with a playful eye, 'you could use the exercise'. Tony pulled a face at Ziva's back, mocking her in his head; _you could use the exercise, cheek, I run - well, walk – 3- no, 1 - blocks per day – well, week - _yet continuing to reluctantly trudge his way up the rest of the stairs, at least he had something to look at now, he grinned at Ziva's bum wiggling in front of him.

By the time Tony had pulled himself over the remaining stairs Ziva was already waiting impatiently at their hotel room, making no attempt to hide her annoyance at his lack of integrity she placed her hand on her hip, 'keys, Tony?'_ can he honestly move any slower, I am exhausted!_

_Hmph, maybe I do need the exercise,_ Tony leant against the rail at the top of the stairs in relief, his head was swimming as he answered her 'Just one moment, sweet cheeks', he grimaced putting particular emphasis on the last two words. 'Can you not just throw them to me?' Ziva was standing up straight now and it became clear how tired she was as she reached a hand out; her eyelids fluttered under the weight of her exhaustion and her outstretched hand wavered.

Ziva was a blur, so how the hell he was supposed to be able to throw the keys to her was beyond him. He squinted his eyes, and – dizzied - he threw the keys feebly onto the stretch of carpet next to her feet. She looked down at them, her outstretched hand falling to her side like a heavy weight, 'did you do that deliberately, Tony?'

He dragged himself along the hall towards her, too tired to even bother arguing with her. 'How on Earth do you expect me to be able to pick them up in this outfit?' Ziva gestured wildly to the combo that Abby had put together for her; a short, black cocktail dress, teamed with black stiletto's, far too much in her own opinion, but _apparently, 'it fitted the brief'._

'What?' Tony casually walked over and picked up the keys, ignoring the head rush he received when he stood up again to throw a comment in her direction,' I think you look sexy, Zee-Vah' _and I also think it would've been fun to see you try!_

Ziva scoffed, snatching the keys off of Tony and turning them in the lock she snapped in response, 'you would'.

'Oho, do I detect a hint of sarcasm there, Ms David?' She noticed his mood had lifted; it was always apparent when he was in a good mood, he often clarified it by teasing her. But she wasn't just going to stand there and take it, 'Hint?' she kicked off her shoes and fell onto the bed, 'I thought I made it perfectly clear, no?' Her words never registered in his mind, he was too dumbfounded by her apparent lack of defence; he couldn't help but stand watching her, aghast. Never had he seen Ziva so out of it! For a while he was content to just lean at the doorway, watching her chest rise and fall to the rhythm of her breathing, _even when she is zonked, boy is she beautiful, _he grinned and dragged their suitcases through the door, plonking them next to the dark, chestnut drawers, and fell clumsily onto the bed next to Ziva, causing her body to bounce off of the bed momentarily. Tony sighed, glad that the cameras had not yet been placed in their room; he watched her, uninhibited; his eyes surveying the contours of her body; the perfect slenderness of her olive legs; the way her lips sat parted against her laboured breath, her face dewy and glowing. Arms flailed above her head and eyes closed in complete relaxation she was oblivious to Tony's eyes as they drank in every ounce of her. She could feel herself drifting off, but she fought it; there would be time for sleep later _and this was not the time._

Tony snapped his eyes closed as he saw Ziva's own begin to flicker. She smiled to herself as her eyes trailed over her partner, just as tired as she was. His hair was softly, and he looked so content just to lay there, in the quiet – _with no movie references – _Ziva found herself thinking him quite adorable. He was adorable. Ziva shook her head, trying to shake herself out of that insane mind frame, and announced that she was going to use the bathroom. Tony murmured an 'OK', before wincing to see her walking into the bathroom fiddling with her dress. It was times like these that he really felt blessed for having Abby as Ziva's outfit co-ordinator. He wasted no time in getting out of his own clothes; the suit was sticking to him something dreadful and he found himself really looking forward to just slipping on a t-shirt and shorts.

He was drifting off slowly, when he heard Ziva calling, groaning and rubbing his head, he walked, or wobbled rather, up to the bathroom door. 'What Ziva, want me to wash your back?' Tiredness was not going to stop him and he grinned at the thought of her response being affirmative.

_Evidently he couldn't resist,_ she rolled her eyes, cursing Abby for the fact that her dress zipper wouldn't come down, she had even tried pulling the dress off without undoing it, failing miserably she had been forced to call for help. She unlocked the door, pulling it open just a crack, just enough to see Tony's triumphant face. 'You wish,' she growled at him, annoyed at herself for even having to ask such a favour. 'Then what is it, sweet cheeks' Tony purred back, sure that as much as he was loving the situation she was hating it. She ground her teeth together in response, opening the door fully as she gestured to the back of her dress, addressing Tony in as monotonous a voice as she could manage, 'My zip thing is stuck,' She sighed in annoyance as Tony didn't make any attempt at a response and forced her to continue, 'I need you to help me un-do it'.

**A/N: y'know, I really do think Tony has a little teddy somewhere! Wonder how this is going to pan out...will they be able to resist one another? Oooh temptation!**


	4. Rule 12

**A/N: Another edited chapter :D Sorry, school has just rendered me far too busy lately to be working on this...to be honest I should have been writing an essay while I did this! Feel lucky? You should ;)  
**

* * *

It was all he could do to stop himself from dribbling right there and then, it has been no longer than what? 15 minutes, and I am already being tested! Tony finally got the feeling back into his legs, and followed his partner into the bathroom, already losing focus of why he was in there if it wasn't to share showers...The steam from the running water was having the same effect on him as it was on the bathroom tiles; his vision was hazy, and the beads of water beginning to appear on Ziva's neck were tantalizing and terribly distracting. 'um, what am I doing here?' He had to ask, his hands were hovering behind her back. He was like a child who had been shown a pretty sculpture and had been told that he _must not touch!_ 'Just undo the dress Tony,' Ziva, apparently was becoming more agitated by the second; _having to ask his help in the first place had been bad enough, but having to repeat herself was reaching far beyond irritating_! Tony shook his head, being snapped back to reality by the harsh tone in her voice.

His hands fumbled as he tried to maintain a grasp on the tiny zipper, but the steam on his hands was preventing him. He tried again to pull, again his fingers slipped. A growl rumbled from the back of his throat, and Ziva felt herself tense; the sound had jolted her back to the reality she was trying so hard not to be a part of, the pressure of his hands against her back was really testing her and it was all she could do to try and distract herself._ She would not be the one to give in!_

Meanwhile Tony had pulled at a towel, trying to rid his hands of the moisture from the steam, and was trying at the zip again. One hard tug at the right angle turned out to be all it really needed. In fact, it turned out to be a bit too much.

Ziva gasped at the sound of ripping seams; Abby would kill her! This Mossad agent was NO match for a sensitive forensics nerd! But the thought of Abby's wrath was pushed to the back of her mind as she felt Tony's hands making contact with her skin – it was enough to send shivers up her spine, contrasting with the sudden surge of warmth in the pit of her stomach, enough to push her into spinning around and leaning into him.

* * *

'Ok, so I got the cameras set up before they got there', Abby brought Gibbs' attention to the screen in front of them, giving him the front and rear view of the hotel that Ziva and Tony were staying at, 'I thought it would cause less suspicion that way?' She waited expectantly, reluctant to continue. Gibbs gave her a half-smile and produced a caf-pow from behind his back, straight into her outstretched hand, 'Fantastic!' She grinned at him, before blinking and continuing where she had left off, 'Yeah, so, I made sure we had surveillance in the bathroom, the living room, um, the –' Gibbs cut the rambling Goth off, 'Abbs?' His warning tone said it all and she cut short her explanations simply bopping to the loud background music, 'basically, we've got everywhere covered,' she mumbled something in an undertone, prompting Gibbs to raise a hand dangerously close to the back of her head. She put on a shocked face, 'You'd never head-slap me?', Gibbs raised an eyebrow, keeping his hand firmly in the same place. Abby turned, eyeing his hand warily before turning back to face him, with a hurt tone in her voice, 'you would?'

'Abbs! Where have you not put a camera?' She twitched her mouth anxiously, before responding quietly, 'In the bedroom?' Gibbs pulled a face, as if to say why the hell not! 'We thought they could do with some privacy, Gibbs!' He sighed and gave her a soft tap to the back of the head before leaving the lab. Abby smiled to herself, she had decided it was best not to tell Gibbs about the bet she and McGee had, and the real reason they had chosen not to put cameras in the bedroom, it would have prompted an unnecessary 'Rule 12' lecture.

* * *

Tony's heartbeat was racing; Ziva could feel it as she leant against him on tip-toes to whisper into his ear, her warm breath tickling him pleasantly as she purred softly,' You had best be hoping that Gibbs has not placed cameras yet, because you,' she let her body make contact with his, ' you just ruined one of Abby's best dresses'. As Ziva went to lean away from Tony, something seemed to snap inside him, fed up with the teasing he pulled her back into his embrace and despite the warning gaze radiating from her piercing eyes, he kissed her passionately

* * *

'Oh. My. God!' Abby had the camera view of the bathroom up on the screen and could barely believe her eyes. 'Jesus Christ!' her attention wasn't even focused on the dress, but rather on her co-workers, 'Oh my God Ziva, Tony! He's practically eating her!' She smiled to herself - knowing that by the end of this weekend she would have won the bet and McGee would owe her a sweet 20 bucks – she shut down the computer and bounced out of the lab, _it's about time!_

* * *

Fighting for control of the passionate kiss, Tony wound his hands round Ziva's petite waist, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace and caressing her now bare back. She was so absorbed in the kiss, rendered nearly senseless by the storm in her stomach, she could hardly think, let alone register a sensible thought. But her conscience was screaming at her to stop it! This was neither the time nor place – she savoured the taste of his lips before pulling away reluctantly. She placed his hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes sorrowfully as he removed his hands from her lower back, suddenly ashamed, rejected. His eyes searched hers for an explanation, his arms felt empty without her – all those years of built up passion had been rewarded, and then so quickly, cruelly taken back.

She shook her head, her hands still rested on his chest, still relishing that small joy his contact and warmth gave her, 'Tony, we do not know where the cameras are,' she sighed, tracing small patterns against his chest with her fingers, ' we do not know if there are microphones,' she noticed his gaze had drifted away from hers, so she pulled his face close to hers, her fingers lingering at his jaw line, 'and you are forgetting Rule 12.' She turned away from him, trying her best to hold the back of the dress together, speaking in undertones to herself, 'This cannot happen.'

Tony watched, forlorn as she walked from the bathroom, cursing rule 12 under his breath and trying to justify the use of cameras in a bathroom. _Surely, not even Gibbs would place cameras in the bathroom!_ However, he remained unconvinced, there was nothing that man wouldn't do, the head-slaps made that clear, _red light behaviour clearly wasn't an obstacle for this guy._ He paced the room, searching for miniscule cameras, hidden in a carefully placed flower, or a microphone. But half an hour searching got him nowhere, either Gibbs had got Abby in to personally place these camera's or Ziva was just being paranoid. He smiled in mild triumph at the fact that he would be able to keep his dignity when he later used the toilet, but it was short lived - as he licked his lips to realise that Ziva's taste was still there, and he found he'd rather have a dozen paparazzi in the bathroom with him doing his thing than know he'd never hold her again.

Ziva found herself pacing around the bed, her hands pushing back her hair in frustration. He'd been in the bathroom for more than 20 minutes, and she had been struggling to keep her thoughts clean. She busied herself with putting their clothes away – a chore that kept her occupied for no longer than 5 minutes, apparently they didn't have many clothes. She avoided Tony's underwear, though her fingers itched terribly. She bit her lip in thought, and edged herself towards his bag, _it would only seem right to put away his underwear if it the bag containing it fell onto the floor and spilt its contents..._

However, a noise startled her before she could knock the bag off of the bed. She frowned, and noticed Tony had finally reappeared in the doorway of the bedroom, she tilted her head to one side listening intently. _Great, she doesn't even want to talk to me,_ he screwed up his nose and clenched his teeth together before making a sound, 'Listen Ziva, I'm sor-' she swooped off of her seat on the bed and placed one hand over Tony's mouth, and a finger on her lips, she hissed a _shhh_, 'Can you hear that', she whispered, removing her hand from his mouth she gestured to the far side of the room from where a faint buzzing sound was emanating. She strode over to the TV drawers and pulled each one out, letting them crash onto the floor. _Well, that chick wastes no time!_ Tony winced at the loud banging the sound of the crashing drawers were making, drowning out the sound of whatever it was that was buzzing. The mystery of the noise source was soon solved through Ziva's well designed process of elimination; a mobile phone fell onto the floor, flashing like a Christmas tree. Tony could not help but crack a joke at Ziva's _search technique_, 'Well, by golly Ms David! I believe you've cracked the case!' a poor English accent to follow his mockery of her warranted a shooting glare from Ziva. She scoffed at him and surveyed the mobile's persistent flashing screen before going to answer it.

'Don't answer it Ziva!' Tony made a grab for the phone, but she was too fast for him and already had the offending object pressed against her ear, 'Tony, It is Gibbs!' she rolled her eyes at her partner as he let his hand fall to his side and began to mutter to himself. 'Yeah, well I knew that, I was just being cautious,' She smiled in mocking sympathy and lightly smacked his left cheek, 'Yes of course you were, Tony (!)' She raised her eyebrows at him as he made to grab for the phone again, and pushed him firmly onto the bed, 'I am perfectly capable of talking to Gibbs, Tony!'

Still in momentary shock from her strength he leant back against the pillows and let her take the call, astonished he murmured, ' yeah, well I knew that too, I just thought th-', she gritted her teeth, hushing him before turning her attention to the man on the end of the phone call. After ten minutes of Ziva nodding her head and a few "yes, Gibbs'"s, she ended the call.

'Wha-!' He jumped off the bed and snatched the phone off of the counter, call ended, 'he didn't wanna talk to me?' Ziva laughed, and turned to him, her face flushed, 'he asked me to pass on a message from Abby, any guess as to what he was referring to?' Tony smiled sheepishly, so much for keeping his dignity in the bathroom.

'As it turns out that there are cameras in the bathroom, kitchen-' she was ready to reel of a long list; Tony could tell by the way her hand were gesturing wildly as she paced back and forth at the end of the bed. He leapt up from his relaxed position on the bed, resting his hands on hers to still them, 'I get the point Ziva, there are cameras everywhere,', his gestured was apparently read wrong; her eyes shot from his hands on her wrists to his eyes, which nearly out of his head as she charged at him. The wind was knocked out of him as his back hit the carpeted floor. He emitted a pained squeak in objection, 'what was that for!' he gasped as he tried to regain his breath. 'We need rules,' she was practically hissing at him. Looking up at her he decided that they certainly did need rules if this was how she was planning on behaving! She could tell what he was thinking but brushed it off, and was showing no sign of relinquishing her grasp from his shoulders, she adjusted herself, and kneeling above his stomach, she continued ' number one, you do not interrupt me when I am speaking'.  
'And number two?'  
'I am sure I will think of another rule Tony', she relaxed her grasp on his shoulders but made no hint of moving off of him, 'besides when you finish my sentences you are nearly always wrong'.  
'What aren't there cameras everywhere?' Tony's eyes lit up.  
'Yes,'  
He grinned, 'Well then I was right!' Ziva growled in annoyance, and her nimble fingers quickly found their way to the pressure points in his neck , pressed down hard, and caused Tony to release another girlish squawk, ' do you not understand the concept of rules Tony' her eyes widened, ' because if you interrupt me again, ' she pushed harder,' it will be the last time you do anything'. Tony squinted his eyes under her grasp, 'Right ma'am' he breathed, only to have Ziva's eyes widen and her grip tighten, '_Ma'am_'!


	5. Sharks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony/Ziva/Gibbs/Abby/McGee or anyone else i have mentioned in this story.**

'I think somebody is tired' Tony grinned at Ziva who returned his grin mockingly, 'ouch, Ziva, do I actually smile like that?!'

She couldn't help but laugh softly at the worried look on Tony's face, ' no,'

His shoulders relaxed in relief, but she wasn't finished,' its more like this,' she squinted through her eyes and scrunched up her nose, finishing it with the same mocking grin.

'Oh, so the same, but worse!?' He grinned at Ziva; he loved it when they could just laugh together like this.

'Its mid-night,' Ziva was looking at the clock.

_I was kind of hoping she wouldn't notice._

'Excuse me,' and she walked to the bathroom, _I think the dress will come off quite nicely now (!)_

'Sure you don't want a hand Zee-Vah?!' a glare from her as she peeked round the bathroom door was enough, _ok, maybe I earned that one._

Tony flicked the TV on, browsing through the channels, _I've gotta get one of these in __my__ bedroom! TV in bed, wow, that's just sweet! Oooh, sharks!!!_

The interesting documentary about sharks and their prey was short lived; as Ziva strode into the bedroom switching the TV off as she made her way to the bed.

'You fantasise about sharks Tony?' she crept into the bed, pulling out one of the pillows from beneath his head, 'mine I believe, yes?'

_Maybe… Hey who fantasises about sharks?!_

'Who fantasises about sharks?!'

'You apparently, why else would you watch them before going to bed with a woman?'

_She's got to be playing with me! Hang on, playback DiNozzo, did she say we're going to bed together._

'So, we're going to bed _together_ eh Zee-Vah?!' He grinned playfully at her reaction.

'Wrong words…I mean… I do not know how to say it, but you know perfectly well what I mean!' she growled, jabbing him in the ribs as he laughed at her, 'I speak 5 languages fluently, forgive me if I get confused,' at his raised eyebrows, 'sometimes'.

'Whatever Zee-Vah'!

'Lights Tony?' she gestured towards the switch at the side of the bed.

'Why can't you turn the lights off?' _I'm not moving a muscle!_

'The switch is right next to you!' Ziva sat up sharply, 'Just turn it off!'

'Maybe I wanna sleep with the lights on', he was testing dangerous waters and he knew it, _c'mon Ziva, gimme the stare!! Ha-ha, there it is, the narrowed eyes make an appearance._

'Tony' _I'm warning you!_

Tony shook his head defiantly, 'Sorry Ziva, but you want the lights off, you get up and turn them off'.

'You know Gibbs would be kicking your ass right now if he knew you were acting like this!'

'Ha-ha, oh Ziva, Gibbs doesn't kick ass', He smiled sympathetically.

'Fine you know what, sleep with the lights on, I do not care!', and she turned onto her side, with her back towards him, _he will turn the lights off!_

_Whoops, DiNozzo, I think you pissed Miss David off! _He leaned over to her, 'Ziva…' he touched her arm cautiously, 'Ziv-AH'!

Ziva crawled over to the side of the bed that she had pushed Tony off of. Finding him glaring up at her.

'Yes, Tony,' she waited expectantly, smiling sweetly.

'I'm gonna turn the light off now', he mumbled, remembering the gun hidden under her pillow.

'Yes, I think that would be the best option Tony'.

**A/N: sorry again, i decided to have a bit more fun before we got into things, it seemed to fit nicely, and besides, its quite funny yes?**

**If you do review, WHICH YOU SHOULD, please take my poll, otherwise it will never get better!  
**


	6. Hunger

**A/N: First of all, I am so very sorry for keeping you waiting so long, was suffering from writers block, what a fucking gremlin eh?!**

**Anyway, here you go, this is a two part chapter :D **

**Dis-fucking-claimer: xD haha, sorry for all the swearing :p (not really though) anyway, I do not own Tony, Ziva or any of the NCIS cast.**

Ziva crawled over to the side of the bed that she had pushed Tony off of.

Finding him glaring up at her.

'Yes, Tony,' she waited expectantly, smiling sweetly.

'I'm gonna turn the light off now', he mumbled, remembering the gun hidden under her pillow.

'Yes, I think that would be the best option Tony'.

Lying in bed next to Ziva was taxing; she was so close to him, but so very far away.

He decided to make the first move, 'Ziva', _why is this so hard, I've never had trouble asking a woman for sex! But this is Ziva; if I offend her…God only knows the punishing I could endure! '_I was wondering…'

_Hah, _she knew where this was going and was listening intently, 'Wondering, Tony?' She turned to face him resting her arm on her pillow and leaning on her hand, 'wondering what exactly?'

The light from the moon, slightly visible through the gap in the curtains, cast shadows across her face, contouring her cheekbones and radiating her beauty.

But Tony gulped, _this was a lost cause, she wouldn't even bother, _'actually never mind,' he smiled and turned away from her, _stupid nerves, talk about blue balls!_

_That's it!? _Ziva widened her eyes, and rolled violently onto her back, _great, I tell him that there are no cameras in the bedroom and still, no sex! I talk about fantasies and still, nothing!_

They both fell asleep on dreams of each other.

Tony woke, at 2am, to find Ziva's back pressing into him, he inhaled deeply, the exotic scent of her hair filling her nostrils. She was still sound asleep, breathing deeply.

The feeling of her back against his chest, and her butt pressing into his stomach sent adrenaline coursing through his body,_ there were no cameras in the bedroom, she had specifically stated that, perhaps, perhaps she wanted this as much as he did!_

He lay there for a moment, just to feel her breathing. His cold stomach relished the warm touch of her back, but for how long he would be able to stand her butt pressing into him like that he didn't know.

But he didn't have to worry, as Ziva turned onto her front, hugging the pillow. Tony noticed that her top was riding up, _duh DiNozzo, how else would her back have been touching you!?_

She had dimples in her lower back, just before the band of her knickers.

Tony decided, smiling, he traced her back with his index finger, undoing the knots, running his hand down her spine in long, smooth strokes.

As he applied more pressure he heard her breathing pattern change, she was breathing faster, awake.

She held the pillow tighter, digging her nails into the cushiony fabric and arching her back into his touch. Almost inaudible, she groaned against his touch.

Tony leant closer to her, placing feather light kisses on her shoulder making his way down to the small of her back, he parted his lips, enabling his tongue to trace circles in the groove of her spine, finally tasting her soft, smooth skin.

This time her groan was clearly audible, 'Tony,' she breathed, _I always knew it would be good with him, but his hands…_

Tony kneaded her back with his hands, taking away all of her stress, releasing her.

'Ziva,' he whispered against her ear, kissing her neck, and taken by surprise as she turned to face him, a look of undeniable hunger in her amber eyes.

**A/N: Finally getting good now, yay, I had shivers writing this, goodness only knows what's going to happen to me in chapter 11!!!**

**Oh yeah, i wish the shivers on you too!  
**


	7. Lets not tell Gibbs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.**

'This time her groan was clearly audible, 'Tony,' she breathed, _I always knew it would be good with him, but his hands…_

Tony kneaded her back with his hands, taking away all of her stress, releasing her.

'Ziva,' he whispered against her ear, kissing her neck, and taken by surprise as she turned to face him, a look of undeniable hunger in her amber eyes.

A burning desire was growing in the pit of her stomach, she no longer cared that they were on a mission; all that could be seen from Ziva's amber eyes was Tony, Tony and an invite.

Abby's Lab:

Bopping about to music as usual, Abby Scuito gulped down the caf-pow that Gibbs had left for her, and turned up the volume to the headphone linked to Tony and Ziva's apartment.

Thumping against the floorboards ensued…

_See, now I'm confused,_ she ran through each of the cameras, coming to the conclusion that they were, _in bed?!_

_OMG!! They should be sleeping, oh my ears, my ears!!_

But she couldn't bring herself to take off the earphones, the undeniable sound of Tony and Ziva's moans; _perhaps they are angry at each other, mad, yeah, probably throttling each other in bed!_

Apartment:

Tony was thrown as Ziva climbed onto him, 'hey sweetcheeks,' he smiled; _I never thought I'd see the day; Ziva is losing control, with me!_

He half expected her to rush into it, but as she leaned in to kiss him, millimetres away, Tony noticed, they weren't having sex.

They were making love.

He fell into her, her lips were so soft, caressing his with love and affection, their tongues dancing, darting from their lips.

After what seemed only moments, Ziva pulled away.

'You know Tony, I don't want to just be an easy fuck for you,' she wasn't looking him in the eye;' you actually mean something to me.'

He smiled, 'Trust me Ziva, this has been anything but easy,' she gripped his waist with her hips growling at him, 'Yes, I know, I love you too'. Ziva grinned down at him.

From then on, control was lost, he flipped her onto her back, he wanted to memorise every part of her body.

'Like what you see, Tony'

_None the less, she was ever so cocky._

He chuckled, as she tore off his boxers, 'that was fast', he noticed Ziva's eyes travelling further south,' like what you see, Officer David?!'

'Ha-ha, jokes, at a time like this,' she leant up to his ear, 'you are at my mercy'.

He gulped mockingly 'I won't forget that.'

Abby's Lab:

_Abby, you can deny it no longer! Those are sex noises!_ She was startled by McGee's sudden appearance behind her.

'Hi McGee!!'

_That was a little too enthusiastic, even for Abby…_

'Abbs, what exactly is going on in there'? McGee gestured towards the screen currently showing Ziva and Tony's hotel apartment.

Abby looks at him.

'I don't wanna know?'

Abby shakes her head, pulling her headset off.

'Ok', he went to walk away but Abby pulled him back.

'Just so you know,' she tilted her head, 'Rule 12, McGee', and took a sip from her caf-pow, 'it's out of the window'.

'Right', walking out of the lab, he mumbled to himself, 'let's not tell Gibbs that'.

**A/N: I was too harsh on the rating right? I was trying to be safe :( .**

**I need practise writing my sex scenes, but hey! **

**7 Reviews needed!**


	8. You owe me BIG time!

'Just so you know,' she tilted her head, 'Rule 12, McGee', and took a sip from her caf-pow, 'it's out of the window'.

'Right', walking out of the lab, he mumbled to himself, 'let's not tell Gibbs that'.

**DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, I do however own this tantalising story :D**

**Hotel:**

Sex with Ziva was so much more than he had ever imagined, and he was surprised to learn that she wasn't joking- she was indeed a screamer.

He collapsed onto her, hearing her gasping for breath next to his ear.

His reputation was well and truly shattered- with Ziva he had lasted barely 10 minutes, _something about her raw animal passion! But I wouldn't trade it for the world._

He lay beside her, stroking her stomach and kissing her neck. She responded with a grin as he took her into his arms and pulled over the two of them.

Ziva breathed gently. For the first time in her life she felt,_safe._

With Tony's arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, she could barely breathe, but she didn't care.

Moments from earlier that morning, still fresh in her mind she lay softly, head resting on Tony's chest the rhythm of his heart lulling her to sleep.

**Abbys Lab:**

Abby has come into work the next day, still reeling from the shock of what she had heard, she grinned to herself and hugged Bert tight, causing the guys from dispatches to look at her, shocked at the farting noises she and her hippo seemed to be omitting.

'What?' She walked up to the oldest of the guys, putting the hippo down next to her computer, causing the younger guys to laugh, her eyes travelled the room, 'you never heard a girl fart before?'

They scarpered under Abby's questioning gaze. _Its just a hippo,_ she shrugged her shoulders, and smiling, patched a call through to Ziva and Tony.

Tony awoke with a start at the vibrating noise coming from the table next to him, he glanced down at Ziva, who hadn't seemed to notice the noise, but shockingly wasn't snoring.

He reached out his free hand to the phone.

'Abbs?', he whispered, cautious of waking Ziva up, he stroked her arm, relishing the actions of the night before.

'Hey Tony', she giggled, 'you and Ziva, you owe me BIG time!'

_Ah, shit! _'Erm, I dunno what you're talking about,' _that's it DiNozzo, just play dumb, she's teasing you!_

'Tony, there's no point in playing dumb! I know what happened last night, I may not have cameras in there,' _sadly,_ 'but I sure as hell have microphones placed outside!

_Now what?! Come on DiNozzo, think think…ok my brain is ticking. Oh great DiNozzo, at time like this all that is on your mind is Ziva and Karma Sutra!_

Making him jump, Ziva sat up abruptly and took the cell phone out of his hands, she smiled at him, and he gratefully slumped back down into his pillow.

Resting her head in her hand, Ziva leant against the pillow, 'Abby, what do you think you heard?'

'Think I heard?!' She giggled inwardly, 'Ziva you and Tony were having sex!'

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than she was regretting them, 'Um Ziva, can you hold on, one moment?', Abby turned slowly on the spot, holding out the cell phone.

'Thank you Abbs,' Smiling at Abby, who looked like a child caught doing something naughty he averted his attention to the randy couple on the receiving end of this call.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not uploading sooner!! I've simply been too busy :( however I'm back now and will continue to update daily, hope you like this chapter, I could really use critique on it though, so do review for me, 5 needed TBC **


	9. Chapter 13

**A/N; I give you the right to give me evil (but constructive) critisicsm**

'Think I heard?!' She giggled inwardly, 'Ziva you and Tony were having sex!'

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than she was regretting them, 'Um Ziva, can you hold on, one moment?', Abby turned slowly on the spot, holding out the cell phone.

'Thank you Abbs,' smiling at Abby-who looked like a child caught doing something naughty-he averted his attention to the randy couple on the receiving end of this call.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters mentioned *yawns*, yeah ****I've said this all before...You get the jist.**

'So, Ziva, you want to explain what Abby just heard?'

As if he was in the next room, Ziva could almost feel the Gibbs death stare as she pondered over the excuses she could make, _one thing they did not teach us in Mossad, lying about breaking rule 12._

Then it hit her.

'Yes, it appears Abby thought Tony and I were doing "it",' she scoffed in dis-belief, eliciting a mock hurt glare from Tony.

'And were you?' Gibbs wasted no time in getting to the bottom of the situation, _blunt as ever he needed to be._

'Er, no', Ziva smiled at the thought of Tony's face at her next sentence, ' actually, whilst I was in the bathroom, Tony appears to have found the porn channel', she grinned as she clasped a firm hand over Tony's mouth, as he made to protest such allegations, _just as I thought he would._

Gibbs, however was sceptical, ' porn Ziva?!'

Ziva frowned on the other end of the line, 'the programs with the sex, yes?'

'I know what porn is Ziva, I find it hard to believe you would allow Tony to view it in a hotel room he happened to be sharing with you?!'

She smiled, 'Well, he had to get his kicks from somewhere,' she glanced at Tony, remembering she still had her hand clamped over his mouth, she mouthed a _sorry_, and let go, turning her attention back to Gibbs, ' and I certainly was not going be that somewhere, so I figured allowing porn was a safe bet'.

However sceptic, Gibbs decided to drop the subject, handing the cell phone back to Abby.

'Fill them in on the case Abbs', and before striding out of the room, he handed her a Caf-Pow.

She smiled, 'aw, you do care!' She called after his rapidly disappearing figure, hugging the liquid caffeine.

'Abby?'

Abby turned around slowly and cautiously, 'now that wasn't my head…'

She frowned and crouched down onto the floor, cell phone in hand, to try and figure out where the voice was coming from.

'Abby?!' Ziva called into the cell phone, _is she ignoring me?!_

_Whoa, it's getting louder, which means closer!_ Abby circled the floor all the while trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

**A/N: Before you ask:**

**1. Yes i know its lame.**

**2. Yes I'll retract it and start again some other time.**

**3. Yes I'm suffering from writers block :( and if any of you have ever suffered such a horror...**

**4. Yes I expect you to sympathise with me in such time of need :(  
**


	10. Caught on Tape!

_Whoa, it's getting louder, which means closer!_ Abby circled the floor all the while trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

**Disclaimer: ..N.C.I.S! :'( I do however own this story, so grab me a Caf-Pow for all my work :D**

**

* * *

  
**

'Porn, Ziva?!' Tony couldn't help but let his jaw gape at her in bewilderment, 'porn?!'

'Tony, with your status you can hardly argue that it is unbelievable!' She stood, hands on hips, smiling ever-so slightly at him.

'But, I,' he was actually lost for words,' Ziva, I don't watch porn! I get girls!'

She couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at his apparent distress, 'and now, Gibbs, thinks you watch porn', Ziva tilted her head towards the phone in her hand, 'well, I think this whole situation is rather funny Tony,' she chuckled as he shook his head vigorously, rather like a spaniel shaking the water off of his silky coat.

'Funny?!' He closed his eyes, in exaggerated despair, 'I will never live that down Ziva David', _oh God,_ the reality settled in,_ McGeek will be mocking me! McGeek!_

'You never want a repeat of last night?' Ziva stood close to him now, still not letting down her guard: her hands remained firmly on her hips as her eyes flickered to his.

He snapped his eyes open, finding Ziva well within his personal space, he smiled, 'Never say never, Zee-Vah', _I don't think I could live without a repeat!_

'Well then, you understand that I had to tell Gibbs something if we had any hope of a relationship' she warned herself to stay serious, sensing that Tony was moving in for the kill, _sex on the mind, as usual, _'Tony,' she pressed a hand against his chest, allowing some space between them, 'it has to be secret'.

'Not even-'Ziva cut him off quickly, 'No, definitely not Abby, she would cave within moments of receiving the Gibbs stare-

'Abby's not weak Ziva,' he frowned bleakly at her.

'I know that, but we both know that she is not good under pressure, ok?' she searched his face for an answer, but she needn't have bothered.

'Ok,' he hated the secrecy, but he knew she was right, 'how long?'

She sighed, 'I don't know Tony'.

* * *

_Bullshit_

He leant his head against the cold metal of the elevator, running his hands through his greying hair.

_Bullshit, _he knew that the undercover mission had been a bad idea, he'd been shocked when both Tony and Ziva had survived the first time they had been undercover.

But to let them go undercover again, _well, that's just fucking stupid._

Gibbs replayed the tape over and over in his head, trying to figure out a solution.

_He'd made the first move, unable to resist._

The two of them had been teasing each other from the very first day, and now Tony had given in to temptation.

Ziva had given in to temptation.

They had both caved.

Rule twelve had been broken right before his very eyes, again and again.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who finally got rid of writers block and has many fabulous ideas?**

**I'll give you a hint… ;)**

**Anyway, I decided to raise tension levels a bit, and hope you enjoy the follow ups :)**

**And thankyou to a special someone whom without, i would probably still not have updated ;)  
**


	11. Plastic Death

The two of them had been teasing each other from the very first day, and now Tony had given in to temptation.

Ziva had given in to temptation.

Rule twelve had been broken right before his very eyes, again and again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ..N.C.I.S :( but I do probably own your souls right now xP**

**

* * *

  
**

The phone had been ringing off the hook all day, all night.

Ziva had got up in frustration to answer _the damn thing _three times - despite Abby's earlier warning that if they answered the phone, the call would most likely be traced, and their cover blown – only to be pulled back down by Tony.

'How come you have an amazing control over urges to answer the phone', Ziva fumed, Tony had been restless last night, and - although she would never admit it – it had really taken its toll on her, _I really don't think I can handle having another sleepless night, _'and yet you have no apparent control over your relentless _sexual _needs'.

'Ziva, you heard Abby earlier, we answer the phone, our cover gets blown', he rested his hands on her waist and leant down to kiss her, 'and do I hear a complaint about last night?!'

She couldn't help grinning at the tone of his voice, 'of course not, but if that phone rings again' she made a wild gesture with her arms, finally pointing furiously at the cell phone Abby had used to contact them,' I am going to go back to N.C.I.S and tell Gibbs, in person, to stuff us!'

Tony let out a low chuckle, 'stuff us?' He grinned at her, 'I think you mean 'stuff it', 'cause I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be 'personally stuffed' by Gibbs!'

Ziva grabbed a pillow and swung it into Tony's gut, 'You know, just because we're together now', she narrowed her eyes at him, 'does not mean you can mock my attempts at understanding your stupid American idioms!'

Tony grabbed the pillow off of the stunned Israeli before she could aim a second blow, 'we're together?'

Ziva took a step away from him and crossed her arms tight, in defence, 'is that going to be a problem?'

Tony grinned and took Ziva securely into his arms, 'not at all, sweet cheeks'.

Ziva smiled in secret relief, 'good'.

* * *

If anyone had been peering into the dark lab of Abby Scuito at this time of morning, they probably would've been scared to see the Goth forensic scientist, dancing insanely around the room to her favourite group, 'Plastic Death', caf-pow in hand.

'C'mon baby, give me something, anything!'

McGee stood in the doorway, listening intently, lines creasing his forehead in confusion.

'Don't make me beg!' Abby was shouting at the top of her lungs, 'no!!!'

'Ok what's going on,' McGee stormed into the room, arms raised in a fighters stance, only to find Abby had been shouting at her computer, once again.

She spun into his arms, a look of shock crept onto his face as Abby buried her head in his shoulder.

'Abby, what's wrong?' Genuinely worried, he wrapped his arms protectively around her, as she mumbled into his shoulder.

'Oh, Timmy, it was awful,' she lifted her head up from McGee's shoulder and glared at the computer, 'y'know those prints we lifted from that dead guy in Quantico?'

McGee shuddered, remembering the crime scene, blood everywhere, not a stone left unturned, yet hardly any strong evidence to be found, 'Yeah?'

'Well I have been here all night trying to find a match, and now that I have finally found the match, AFIS deletes it! Right here, in front of me!'

'Oh,' He didn't know what to say, stuck for words.

'"Oh"?' Abby widened her eyes in despair,' that's all you have for me?!

'Um'…

'I need more evidence McGee! Why did you come down here if you have nothing for me?!'

'Well, I uh, heard you shouting at AFIS, so I thought…'

'Oh, ok, well I suppose – '

Abby was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone, her face immediately broke into a huge grin, 'it could be Gibbs, McGee,' she pushed past him to the other side of the computer, flipping the lid of the phone and lifting it to her ear, 'Gibbs, I am so glad you called, see it's the AFIS guys again-'

'Abby, its Ziva,' Abby's face fell, _damn, I needed evidence, _'I think we have a problem'.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dah!!! ****Haha, aren't i being nice, updating so very quickly?!**

**Now of course I want your reviews and if I get a sufficient amount ¬¬ I may well update tomorrow :)**

**Oh um btw, I have Michael Weatherly, one night only…no takers? Hehe, I'll keep him to myself then ;) **


	12. Ferrari Covers

Abby was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone, her face immediately broke into a huge grin, 'it could be Gibbs, McGee,' she pushed past him to the other side of the computer, flipping the lid of the phone and lifting it to her ear, 'Gibbs, I am so glad you called, see it's the AFIS guys again-'

'Abby, its Ziva,' Abby's face fell, _damn, I needed evidence, _'I think we have a problem'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S or any of the characters mentioned throughout this story :(**

**A/N: Seeing as no one else wanted Michael Weatherly last night, I had him all to myself =^.^= not that I'm ever complaining!! Quite the contrary ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

'What do you mean, problem?!'

'Tony is weak Abby!'

Abby giggled slightly, _she's complaining about Tony?! _'What did he do Ziva?'

Abby could here muffled protests in the background followed by a clearly audible squeak coming from the man himself.

'Tony here answered the phone'.

'But I told you guys not to answer it!' Abby slammed her hand down onto the desk in annoyance, and grabbed Bert - hugging him to her chest - who immediately omitted a farting noise.

'I know that Abby', Ziva frowned on the other end of the line, ' not only did he answer the phone, but he didn't put it down for another 30 seconds, he actually believed that the woman on the end of the line really did want to sell him Ferrari bed covers', she slapped Tony on the back of the head.

'Hey, how hard is it to say 'sell him something', 'the woman on the end of the line wanted to sell Tony something!' Tony protested rubbing the back of his head, although Ziva's blow was hardly sharp, years of enduring head-slaps from Gibbs had left him with a sensitive patch - the_ skin might never grow back._

'Be quiet Tony', she snapped at him, and turned her attention back to Abby, 'is there any chance that we have not been traced?'

Abby twisted her mouth, trying to think. After a few moments she sighed, 'the chances of you not being traced are slim,' then after a moment of more thought she decided, 'I think perhaps Gibbs should know.'

'No Abby! He'd have us for dinner!' Ziva flailed her free hand about wildly in the frustration of the moment.

'But there's been a breach Ziva, for all we know your identities have been compromised!' Abby paced the lab, anxiously, 'Gibbs would want you out of there.'

'So what, now you're not talking to me?!' Tony followed Ziva into the bathroom. Since the call with Abby 2 hours ago, she had been on a rampage, currently packing all of their things from the bathroom.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and turned sharply on the spot to face Tony.

'Tony you compromised the mission!'

His eyes widened, 'you wanted to answer the phone too remember!?'

'Yes Tony,' she resumed sweeping their toiletries from the bathroom counter, 'but I didn't, you however are a hippogriff!'

Tony frowned and shook his head in confusion, 'hip, hippo, hippogriff, what the hell Ziva?!'

'You,' she struggled for a moment with her words, 'you just gave in ok! You told me not to do something then you went ahead and did it yourself!'

_Haha, hypocrite, _Tony smiled to himself, but quickly came back to reality; 'I haven't slept in two days Ziva!' _you're insatiable!_

'Neither have I remember Tony!?' _you're insatiable! _

'Ok so lets call a truce,' he smiled at Ziva, who had folded her arms over her chest after noticing that his gaze was drifting. He frowned, 'no fair Zee-Vah!'

She smiled slightly, 'I'm listening', she raised her eyebrows, gesturing for him to carry on with his proposition.

'Well its kind of both of our faults,' he attempted, before being cut off by a loud laugh from Ziva.

'You are not serious', her face broke into an even bigger grin, 'you are serious!'

Tony pursed his lips,' why is that funny?'

'Because if you even think that I am going to take the blame for something that is entirely your fault, then you have been seriously mislead Tony!'

'C'mon Ziva,' he pouted his lips, and tilted his head to the side, 'I love you'

She parted her mouth slightly and tilted her head to match his, then slowly she said: 'then take the blame'.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't amazing but I promise you its leading to a big ending :) Only a few chapters left I'm afraid my pretties D:**

**But you know the drill...reviews 3  
**


	13. Fuzzy Noise

'You are not serious', her face broke into an even bigger grin, 'you are serious!'

Tony pursed his lips,' why is that funny?'

'Because if you even think that I am going to take the blame for something that is entirely your fault, then you have been seriously mislead Tony!'

'C'mon Ziva,' he pouted his lips, and tilted his head to the side, 'I love you'

She parted her mouth slightly and tilted her head to match his, and then slowly she said: 'then take the blame'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Erm I'm getting bored with saying this :( -doesn't own N.C.I.S, *cries***

**A/N: I'm shocked that no one commented on the amazing woman selling the Ferrari bed covers!?**

**

* * *

  
**

'It's the door Boss,' Tony spoke quietly through the tiny microphone in his ear, 'should I have Ziva answer it?'

'No DiNozzo, you can get off your arse and answer it yourself,'

Tony grunted at he stood up from the bed and shuffled over to their hotel apartment door, dodging their half-full suitcases – having had planned to abandon the mission today - 'Ziva, have his back'.

'Right Gibbs,' she pulled a hand-gun from her left calf and covered Tony, _should they be in any trouble_.

'Ok, go DiNozzo'

With Gibbs barking orders at him from MTAC, Tony walked towards the door, looking back to see that Ziva was in place for ambush. All seemed ok.

He unlatched the chain (an extra security precaution) and turned the bolts on the door…

* * *

'Gibbs, I've lost them!' McGee spun his computer chair round to face his Boss.

'Lost them McGee?' Gibbs raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

McGee gulped, 'Um, someone has tapped into the surveillance cameras surrounding and inside the hotel,' seeing Gibbs' gaze hadn't faltered, he continued,' I don't have a visual on Tony and Ziva'.

'Can't you out-tap them Elflord?' Gibbs raised his voice at McGee, who was turning redder every second that passed.

'I've tried, but the hacker is too good, I just can't bypass their access codes', he turned back to the computer, tapping away at the keyboard, 'I think they've been compromised Boss'.

'Nah, you don't say (!)' Gibbs threw his empty cup of coffee into the bin next to McGee.

'Find them,' he barked as he stormed out of the room

* * *

'Tony,' Ziva crept up behind him, hiding the gun behind her back, 'who is it sweet cheeks', undercover she was Ziva DiNardo; whoever was at the door had to believe that too.

She placed a kiss on his shoulder, stunned as he fell to the ground at her touch.

Unconscious.

_Shit,_ she checked his pulse, and after assuring that he was merely knocked out, she pressed her back against the wall to the side of the door, slowly making her way towards it, gun poised.

* * *

'Good news Boss,' McGee stood over Gibbs' desk.

'You waiting for a merit McGee?'

'Um, no', he looked down at his shoes for a moment and then continued,' We still have a patchy frequency with Tony and Ziva's mics, so I sent the data to Abby, see if she can get rid of the fuzzy noise.'

'Fuzzy noise, McGee?' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'Y'know the weird sound you get when you're on a call in an area of bad reception?'

'Yeah'.

'Well it's kind of like that; we can barely distinguish a word they are saying at the moment'.

* * *

Inching her way towards the door, she failed to hear him land softly behind her: one disadvantage of the penthouse apartment was that there was a small latch on the ceiling that lead to the roof of the hotel, with its flawless camouflage, no one had noticed it earlier that week.

The last thing Ziva 'DiNardo' remembered was the sharp pinch of a needle in her neck, and her falling into a deep, dark unconsciousness.

**A/N: My dearies, I do hope you weren't wishing on a happy ending?!**

**Lol I'm not done yet of course, but alas the end is nigh ;)**

**Also wanted to say, R.I.P for all of those who lost their lives in the attacks on 11th September 2001.  
**


	14. No One Noticed

'Good news Boss,' McGee stood over Gibbs' desk.

'You waiting for a merit McGee?'

'Um, no', he looked down at his shoes for a moment and then continued,' We still have a patchy frequency with Tony and Ziva's mics, so I sent the data to Abby, see if she can get rid of the fuzzy noise.'

'Fuzzy noise, McGee?' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'Y'know the weird sound you get when you're on a call in an area of bad reception?'

'Yeah'.

'Well it's kind of like that; we can barely distinguish a word they are saying at the moment'.

* * *

Inching her way towards the door, she failed to hear 'him' land softly behind her: one disadvantage of the penthouse apartment was that there was a small latch on the ceiling that lead to the roof of the hotel, with its flawless camouflage; no one had noticed it earlier that week.

The last thing Ziva 'DiNardo' remembered was the sharp pinch of a needle in her neck, and her falling into a deep, dark unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooo sowwwy!!! _ school took over my life for a little while :( but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own NCIS or any of the wonderful, incredibly sexy (DINOZZO!) characters :( a real shame…**

**

* * *

  
**

He caught her in his arms, breathing in her scent, and dragging her over to the bed.

He allowed himself to sweep a gaze over her radiant body, glowing in the evening sun rays cutting past the curtains, her olive skin soft against his rough touch.

He had been watching her, _oh indeed,_ he'd jumped at the chance to take on a mission involving the feisty Ziva David, a chance perhaps to posses her, take her as his prize.

He ran his fingers down her face, tracing the contours of her cheekbones, and the moisture on her lips.

Her body dewy in the evening heat, she emanated the glow of one who had spent many hours in the Spanish sun – despite being in the dreary downpours of Manhattan - , as he pressed his hand to her chest, feeling the rhythmic beating of her heart.

He sat for a moment, savouring her body, fighting the urge to stay until she woke, 'til _she_ would satisfy him.

* * *

With Ziva David taken care of, – bound and gagged in the hotel bathroom, ear piece and microphone smashed to pieces on the floor in front of her limp form – the assassin set upon the task at hand.

He bundled Tony carelessly into a wheelchair, slamming a pair of sunglasses onto his face, over his eyes glassy with the effects of anaesthetic.

He stood over Tony, smiling as his head lolled to one side, _completely out of it, this is too easy._

He closed the apartment door, smiling to himself as he placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle, and wheeled the unconscious DiNozzo down the hallway and into the elevator, smiling at the unsuspecting hotel staff as he passed by.

Little did he know, having spent 2 hours trawling through Ziva and Tony's things in their apartment had been a mistake…

* * *

An hour earlier, McGee walked through the lobby of the hotel, in a tweed suit, cursing his shoes as they squeaked against the newly polished floor.

'McGee, report back', Gibbs voice pounded into his ear.

'No sign of a problem yet, I'm sure they're just making nice in the bedroom Gibbs,' McGee immediately regretted the joke as Gibbs retorted;

'You think this is funny McGee?!' McGee clenched his teeth and strode into the stairwell mumbling apologies.

'Don't apologise McGee, sign of weakness, just get up to Tony and Ziva's room!'

'Erm, boss do you think you could get Abby to turn down this-'

'McGee, stop worrying about the damn earwig and get your ass upstairs!'

McGee walked nervously along the hall of the third floor, butterflies welling up in his stomach, _what if something has happened? _

He was so focused on his thoughts, he barely noticed the man with the wheelchair, returning his smile half-heartedly as he made his up the next flight of stairs to the 4th floor…

**A/N: Excuse me for a moment while I laugh: Bwhahahah!!! Lol aren't I evil :D I promise to update tomorrow so that you won't be worrying about Tiva for too long xD I hope none of them die ;)**


	15. Hostage

**He was so focused on his thoughts, he barely noticed the man with the wheelchair, returning his smile half-heartedly as he made his up the next flight of stairs to the 4th floor…**

**A/N: well, my 'friend' has practically threatened to kill me…so I guess I had better update ^.^, and I am sorry…apparently it has been 3 whole months…whoops, I shall make it up to you.**

**

* * *

  
**

She was in a state of deep paralysis, a heavy weight over her chest, constricting her breathing, yet she could not find the strength to remove it.

Her eyes moved beneath heavy lids as she struggled to find power, the only sense of feeling she had was the light tingling sensation in her fingers, _fingers that would not move! _

Never before had Ziva felt so out of control, and it scared her.

* * *

He was in a state of deep paralysis, a heavy weight over his chest, constricting his breathing, yet he could not find the strength to remove it.

His eyes moved beneath heavy lids as he struggled to find power, the only sense of feeling he had was the light tingling sensation in his fingers, _fingers that would not move! _

Tony had felt out of control many times before… _although usually with a hot chika on the side…_but this time it was somehow different, this time it wasn't fun.

His jolted to alert at the sound of doors being slammed before him, every sense he had being heightened by the loss of his ability to move or see.

Frustrated, he cursed inwardly, before his thoughts reverted suddenly and painfully to Ziva. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she with him? _Did we sleep together more than once…? I sure do hope so, cause I mean that was one hell of an opportunity…NO DiNozzo, focus!_

He tried to call out, straining his throat, _probably looking like I'm in a deep state of constipation, not unconsciousness._

_

* * *

  
_

'McGee, where the hell are you?!'

_Ow! _The reverb of the earwig piercing.

'I'm approaching their apartment Boss', gulping air after sprinting to the door, McGee reached out for the door handle, but stopped short, realising the 'Do not disturb' sign.

'Um Boss, there's a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door'

'Yeah? So,'

Sensing Gibbs' agitation McGee responded quickly, 'so I should knock?'

'McGee! What do you think?!'

He hesitated, 'I'm thinking I don't want to walk in on them doing…y'know, stuff!?' Even in the deserted corridor, McGee felt himself blush at the very thought of what he had just implied.

'McGee,'

'Yeah Boss?'

'Open the damn door, NOW!'

He turned the door handle cautiously, before calling out for Tony, then Ziva.

His eyes widened as he surveyed the room, clothes strewn across the floor, everything upturned, _as if someone had searched the room_.

Then catching his eye, something glinted on the floor next to the dresser caught by the rays of the evening sun, a syringe.

Panicked, McGee searched each room for a sign of Tony or Ziva. Finding none, he gulped and picked up the syringe tucking it into an evidence packet inside his jacket pocket.

'McGee, sit rep'

'They're not in the room Boss'

Gibbs slammed down his coffee, _shit!_

'Boss, they've been taken hostage', McGee felt his stomach churn at the idea.

'Hostage McGee?! What makes you so sure?!'

'Well I've found a syringe in their hotel room, the needle is broken, but it seems to be a sedative, we'll find out as soon as I can get it to Abby'.

* * *

_Shit! _Gibbs ripped the headgear off, slamming them onto the desk, and turning to face Abby. She frowned and looked away, ' its bad then huh?', Gibbs didn't have time to even nod before she turned on her heel and stormed out of MTAC.

5minutes later, the sound of BrainMatter was blasting through the walls of the building, as Abby wallowed in worry.

* * *

_C'monnnn! Its not that hard Tony, say Ziva! Damn, its all you could shout the other night!_

He clenched his fists and put all his might into saying her name, but all he could muster was a small, silent moan.

_Wait, did I just…_He clenched his fists again, _yes! I can mooooooove! Ok, so it shouldn't be long before I can move my arms, and grab some booty!_

He stretched out his fingers, trying to feel, for anything, cool air, clothing material, someone else, Ziva.

* * *

**A/N; i'm so back for good baby! I missed this!!! Awww, i'm soooo slooshy!**

**Yes, so you know the drill, review xD 3 **

**OMG and i saw a Tony look-a-like in London the other day! I was soooo drooling over this man on the Tube xD  
**


	16. Rohypnol

**A/N: I'm going to try and give you little bits every day, so that you don't get withdrawal symptoms ^.^ hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…do you think they'll lend me Cote and Michael for Christmas? xD I think so :3**

**

* * *

  
**

Abby spun in her chair, eyes closed deeply absorbed in thought and entranced by the loud beat of BrainMatter vibrating through the lab walls.

The lab doors slid open and she put her hand out stopping the spinning chair sharply and suddenly.

Eyes sharp as daggers, glinting in the dimmed light, she glared at the nerd standing in her doorway.

She released the Caf-Pow from her mouth and threw it calmly into the bin behind her, a sure sign of hyperactive danger.

'3 hours McGee', she slowly walked towards him

McGee stumbled over his words, barely managing to utter his excuse, 'traffic', before retrieving the evidence packet from his jacket pocket, smiling nervously, 'I have a present for you'.

He barely had time to blink before Abby had swiped it from his outstretched hand.

'3 hours Timmy!' She frowned, 'you left me hanging in the loop for so long I thought my brain would shrivel up and die from complete lack of nourishment!'

McGee made an attempt to interrupt before Abby placed a finger over his mouth and continued her rant, '- I mean, this is Tony and Ziva we're talking about! This isn't just some old case, you've got to me faster with dog piddle McGee!'

She finally appeared to see it fit to allow him to talk, realising that she needed both hands to process the liquid left in the syringe.

'But that was in Quantico…' _how on earth am I supposed to get evidence from Manhattan to DC in an hour?!_

'Grow wings Elflord!' Abby's hands were rapidly tapping away at the keys, she didn't see the astounded look on McGee's face.

'Did I say that aloud?'

'No Timmy, you're just so easy to read', she stated as she turned to face him, 'anyway, don't little elves have little fluffy wings?' She started gesturing wildly with her hands.

'Abby you're gonna take someone's eye out'.

She raised her eyebrows, 'Gee, sorry grumpy guts', she jumped as the computer 'beeped', and smiled, 'result McGee!'

As she read the results her smile rapidly faded and her face fell.

'Not good?'

'Well it isn't liquidised Clowny Cake, if that's what you're asking'.

'Sedative?'

'Rohypnol,' she turned to face him, biting her lip in worry, 'it's a date-rape drug McGee'.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit of a pointless piece but just to make sure everyone was clear on what is happening xD and I felt sorry for Abby**


	17. Capture

As she read the results her smile rapidly faded and her face fell.

'Rohypnol,' she turned to face him, biting her lip in worry, 'it's a date-rape drug McGee'.

* * *

**A/N**:It's the school holidays xD WOOO; no work worries just NCIS, all the timeeeee!

I'd apologise for not updating and say that I'll update like tomorrow, but we all know it just ain't gonna happen! So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any association (whatsoever ¬¬) with NCIS...¬¬

We haven't heard from Ziva for a while have we....

* * *

'Boker tov Ziva, there is no point to your struggling; I deemed it prudent to confiscate your weapons'

Ziva glowered at the figure observing her from the corner of the room and summoned up all her strength to get out a word; 'Michael.'

Michael strode confidently towards the helpless Mossad agent, 'a question or statement?'

'Answer me.'

'A beautiful morning is it not', Michael avoided Ziva's question, fondling the heavy curtains revealing some light; a disarrayed sun beam found its way across the room, forming a line of light over Ziva's hands; she cringed away from the warmth and the brightness.

Her eyelids were heavy; her movements clumsy, Ziva felt like she was awakening from a deep, long awaited sleep. The light was unwelcomed against her dilated pupils, so used to the dark it was blinding. She felt binded, her shoulders were pulled tight into an uncomfortable position, _I am binded _she noticed as she looked at her torso, and guessing by the constraints on her ankles, she was bound to a chair.

Michael was soon crouched at Ziva's side, looking into her eyes, _almost apologetically_ she realised, but she held his gaze defiantly, 'I wish it had not come to this, my dear.' Ziva gasped in disbelief as her captor continued, 'But you left me little choice', _what have I ever done to hurt you!?_

'I feared the worst when I saw you arriving last week, with...him', Michael spat out the last, venomous word and instantly Ziva knew who 'him' was. _Tony_. _Michael's motive was, jealousy? It was implausible._ But then it hit her, she wasn't hurt, she simply being _held against my will_ the idea sent a ripple of anger through her, before she turned her thoughts to the fate that would await Tony.

'Tony', she spluttered his name out, questioningly, accusingly.

'It will be as though he never existed,' _he's mad_, Rivkin had a look of insane content embellished upon his face, like Tony was the only obstacle in his way of the prize. Ziva. 'soon, you and I will be together, no one can do anything about it now', he raised a hand to her head, and pushed back her hair, tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill as her stomach churned at the thought; images of a bloody, battered Tony flashing through her brain. 'Soon my dear, we will be together'. With that a single tear fell, streaking her cheek and glistening as it fell into the sun beam burning her hands.

* * *

21,340 second passed. 21,340 seconds since Rivkin had left. 21,340 torturous seconds of trying in vain to untie her constraints, Ziva screamed. In anguish and frustration, _this is Rivkin's way of showing love?!_ It baffled her. She was fully awake, aware of her surroundings and yet here she was, allowing herself to be controlled, _work harder Ziva_, she willed herself onwards.

21,901 seconds on and she was no closer to release than she was 10 minutes ago. Suddenly there was a noise, her ears pricked up at the sound, her senses painfully alert. She heard shouting, two voices, one rough and accusing, _Rivkin_, and another, softer, weaker. _Pleading._

Her heart jumped up into her mouth, 'Tony?' she whispered, frightened. As quickly as her heart had jumped joyously, it fell with a thud into her stomach with realisation.

_Tony **and** Rivkin._

She kicked her legs in frustration, she'd always promised herself, '_I'll never let myself be captured alive',_ and here she was captured, alive, and set deep in a love triangle. It was absurd, but she now understood why rule 12 existed.

* * *

**A/N**:I got a quite a few offers from people wanting to help me lol ( and a few threats frommiss Otochan hmmm!) , I guess y'all really wanted an update huh.

Not that I didn't appreciate the offers for help, but I only ask for help if I've exhausted my brain to such a point that music can't fix it. Luckily I've only ever had to ask for help with this fic once xD And for that I am grateful.

As said before, I will try and update soon, but the chances are that I won't hehe. I hope you all had a great Christmas, or whatever it is that you celebrate! (Chanukah?) If I spelt that correctly, someone should give me a medal!


	18. Triangle

**Her heart jumped up into her mouth, 'Tony?' she whispered, frightened. As quickly as her heart had jumped joyously, it fell with a thud into her stomach with realisation. **

_**Tony **__and__** Rivkin.**_

**She kicked her legs in frustration, she'd always promised herself, '**_**I'll never let myself be captured alive',**_** and here she was captured, alive, and set deep in a love triangle. It was absurd; but she now understood why rule 12 existed.**

**A/N: **So! I tried to upload this last chapter on...Monday. So happens that someone hadn't paid the internet bill so that didn't work out too well. So I didn't have much choice to write another chapter....I guess I'm just so generous! And always so humble ;) (today...today is Wednesday)

**Disclaimer: **I do notown** NCIS**or belong to any affiliates bleurgh... and I also failed to receive** Cote De Pablo**and **Michael Weatherly **for Crimbo, I'ma be sending letters to the big cheese himself!!!

* * *

'Yep,' Gibbs held the phone to his ear, his eyes darting around the empty sqadroom, sadly, 'I'LL be right there.'

Apparently, the mastermind who had managed to capture Tony and Ziva, was not as clever as they all thought; a fingerprint, not belonging to Tony, Ziva or any of the hotel staff had been found...on Ziva's underwear**.**

* * *

'Little pervert just couldn't keep his hands to himself!' Abby was grinning ear to ear, 'He gave us a lead Gibbs!' Abby licked her lips, eyeing the Caf-Pow that had made its way to her desk _courtesy of Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

'And 'he' is who Abby?' Gibbs walked expectantly over to the big screen over-looking Abby's lab.

'You're not gonna like it' she sung lightly. Clicking the mouse to reveal no other than...

'Rivkin!?' Wide-eyed with disbelief, Gibbs mentally head-smacked himself, how could he have missed it, Ziva's jealous ex from Mossad. The Israeli had had the wool pulled over his eyes as Ziva had jilted him. But how did he know, _how could he know _that Ziva and Tony were together. Gibbs himself only found out hours ago. Unless...

'How did he know Gibbs?'

'He didn't know. He assumed', Gibbs called back as he stormed out of the lab. _Rivkin didn't know they were together, he assumed, that by checking into a hotel, under married names, Tony and Ziva were in fact an item._

_Jealousy. Was. The. Motive. How far would he go?_

'McGee, front and centre!' Gibbs strode into the sqadroom, anger etched onto his usually unreadable face.

'Boss?'

'Rivkin has Tony and Ziva hostage' He waited for McGee to finish reacting, and continued 'WHAT are you gonna do about it?'

'I'll find him Boss, credit cards, speed cameras, one way or another. We'll find him', McGee spoke determinedly, pacing the sqadroom, before finding his desk and collapsing into his chair.

Gibbs didn't wait for an answer before barking into the phone, 'Abby, B.O.L.O out on Michael Rivkin, make it a matter of national security,' assuming that the ever impatient Goth was calling.

'Well actually Jethro, I was just calling to see how we were getting on with the search. Obviously, the situation has worsened,' Ducky stated, 'BUT, I'll pass the message on to Abigail.'

'Thanks Duck.'

_An annoying tapping sound, _Gibbs narrowed his eyes at McGee, who was absorbed in his search for Rivkin. Gibbs' expression softened somewhat, and he smiled, _hard-working Probie, we're lucky to have him._

'Gibbs!'

He looked up to see the director calling him from the stairs and threw her a questioning look, 'What?!'

'MTAC. Now.' She stated firmly before stalking up the stairs.

* * *

She spoke calmly as Gibbs handed her a coffee, 'Do they know _we_ know?'

Gibbs cleared his throat and sat beside her with an exasperated sigh.

'I'm interested to find out how you found out Jen?'

'Jethro, now isn't the time'

'So, I'm to assume that you're talking about Tony and Ziva's 'relationship'?'

'Really Jethro?! I had no idea (!)' She slammed the coffee onto her desk in fury.

'C'mon Jen, to be honest, I'm surprised rule 12 wasn't broken earlier'

'They've already broken rule 12?!' A look of surprise and shock engulfed her face. Before being replaced by anger.

'Ah, so you didn't know the details...' Gibbs followed the changing look on her face, before exclaiming, 'You can't honestly be considering suspending them Jen?!' But by the look she threw at him, he knew the answer before he had even asked. On retorting his voice had risen by a decibel, 'They're the best agents we got and you know it!'

'And being emotionally attached to each other will jeopardise our missions! You knew that!'

Both the director and Gibbs were now on their feet, engaged in the middle of a world class shouting match.

'Wake up and smell the coffee Jen! There's always been something between those two; you'd have to be an idiot not to see it! They haven't put a mission in jeopardy yet!'

Jenny waited for him to finish his sentence before spinning him around to see the image on the screen.

'Before now right?! They had never before revealed their true feelings to one another Jethro.' She shot him a venomous glance, 'Now we have two missing agents, supposedly because of an avoidable, STUPID, Love Triangle!!!' She fired at him before storming out of MTAC, leaving Gibbs staring up at an image of Michael Rivkin.

_On the bright side, _he thought with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, _at least I don't have to break the news to her now._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**: I love** Jen**!!! I hate damn **Vance** – yes I am one of those people who would be all too happy if she magically came back to life! (I also know that that is impossible, but...I DON'T CARE!)

I've been waiting to write a shouting match...it was fun ;) Although I am fully aware that I need to make Gibbs a little more Gibbs-like xD

So, same applies bubs, review, PM me if you have a problem ¬¬ and I hope you're all enjoying season 7 of N.C.I.S, **I KNOW I AM!!!! :)**


	19. Where!

'Wake up and smell the coffee Jen! There's always been something between those two; you'd have to be an idiot not to see it! They haven't put a mission in jeopardy yet!'

'Before now right?! They had never before revealed their true feelings to one another Jethro.' She shot him a venomous glance, 'Now we have two missing agents, supposedly because of an avoidable, STUPID, Love Triangle!!!' She fired at him before storming out of MTAC, leaving Gibbs glaring up at an image of Michael Rivkin.

* * *

**A/N: Here I am-am-am, back again-gain-gain(8) Still no internet (today is...Friday) ¬¬ Its rather ironic, how when I have no internet I tend to write more...even though I know I can't upload it and get feedback, haha! Yeah...irony**

**Well I know I may have been very predictable in my choice of the main antagonist, adversary, poohead, man-bitch, whatever name you wanna call Rivkin, but hey – you love it right!?**

**So, courtesy of moi, here is another chapter...when I should really be doing coursework ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S...Donald P. Belisarius does (THANKYOU FOR N.C.I.S MAN!!!) Hehe, yep.**

**

* * *

**

Ziva took a deep breath, noticing that it was shaky; she was shivering. She shook her head, frowning in frustration – _how had they been so stupid! I'm practically estranged from Mossad, and my father, the only thing I had was this. How have we been so careless?_

From the next room she heard a sudden crash, 'Tony!' she cried out, feeling her lower lip begin to quiver and shake.

* * *

'Gibbs, I got a cell phone location on Rivkin', McGee called across the sqadroom, before bounding up to Gibbs like a _lost puppy, _'and that's not all,' McGee grinned from ear to ear.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, ' Go on Elflord, we don't have all day.'

McGee frowned before continuing, 'I also got a hit on credit cards, and Abby-'

'-Got a hit on the B.O.L.O' Abby came dancing into the room, ' with all substantial evidence adding up, it would seem that both Tony and Ziva are being held in an old disused hotel' she shot a shocked smile at McGee who rolled his eyes at her amusement.

'Where Abby?'

She twisted her mouth slightly, 'That's the problem Gibbs,' she frowned, ' they're being held in... bem mamiv' she had put hand to her mouth nervously.

'Abby, **where **are they being held?' Gibbs pulled Abby's hand gently from her mouth and waited for the answer.

Abby let out a low sigh, ' Tel Aviv'.

* * *

'I don't know how, and I don't know why'.

'So what do you know?'

Abby threw Gibbs a shocked look, ' Gibbs! We know where they are, we know who is holding them, the only thing we don't know is how to get to Tel Aviv soon enough!' She stopped pacing and With that she snatched the Caf-Pow out of Gibbs' hands, _jeez, have faith in the Abbsmeister!_

'I do'

Gibbs turned to see McGee standing in the doorway and rolled his eyes, 'Care to share McGee?!'

McGee stuttered slightly before answering, 'We've got access to helicopters in an emergency, but we need the directors clearance...'

Abby scoffed, grinning, 'C'mon McGee this is obviously an emergency, of course the director`ll give us clearance', she turned to Gibbs for reassurance, 'right Gibbs?'

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and started for the door, ' We'll see.'

* * *

**A/N;** a slightly shorter chapter due to the amount of coursework I had dumped on me. I started this chapter on Friday a week ago, and I've only just finished it now Friday 8th January lol!

Its been a sad few weeks, not having internet, but hey. Its been snowing so much in England it's amazing!!! But we so can't cope, no snow ploughs here people, so there has been little school wooop. Due to my generous giving of a **triple whammy**, I'm expecting a hench load of reviews! Muchos grazias amigos! And as Ziva would say,** 'Lehitra'ot!' xD**


	20. Chapter 24

'Gibbs! We know where they are, we know who is holding them, the only thing we don't know is how to get to Tel Aviv soon enough!'

'I do'

Gibbs turned to see McGee standing in the doorway and rolled his eyes, 'Care to share McGee?!'

'We've got access to helicopters in an emergency, but we need the directors clearance...'

Abby scoffed, grinning, 'C'mon McGee this is obviously an emergency, of course the director`ll give us clearance', she turned to Gibbs for reassurance, 'right Gibbs?'

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and started for the door, ' We'll see.'

* * *

**A/N; Boo! Mummy's home kiddiesssssss!!! Haha, erm, cheesey much. Anyone seeing the ultimate cheese-fest on Valentines day? The one with the two Taylors? I AM!!! And I was watching 'Under covers' last night, I'd forgotten how absolutely HILARIOUS the snoring scene IS :D**

**Reaaaally looking forward to the new episode tonight!!! In the UK its 'Jetlag' wooooo!!!**

**Well...let's see where this is going :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S (and missed the last new ep ¬¬) sadly... But hey! I'm just glad it exists!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of 2 sets of feet storming into her office.

'I'm sorry Director, I tried to stop them, but-' Jardine had hurried after McGee and Abby, and was standing at the foot of the Director's desk, rashly trying to explain herself.

'Its fine, its fine' Jenny raised her hand gently at Nikki, 'you can go.' She waited until the door was closed then turned her attention to McGee and Abby, furiously demanding, 'What is the problem?!'

Abby was quick to retort, 'Tony and Ziva have been taken ransom in Tel Aviv by Rivkin', she took a breath and continued to pace, wildly gesturing with her hands, 'and you sit here on your throne doing, **NOTHING**!'

Jenny smiled down towards her desk. 'This is not funny! Don't you care at all!?' Abby was only getting angrier by the minute, whilst McGee was getting redder by the second.

The director continued to smile, before raising her eyes to Abby's, 'There are two helicopters waiting, one to take you, McGee and Tony, the other for Gibbs and Ziva.'

Abby widened her eyes and averted her gaze to the floor, the Director continued, 'Is that satisfactory, miss Scuito?

Abby stuttered, before quickly replying, 'Yes, Madam Director'.

The Director tilted her head towards the door, for which Abby practically ran.

'McGee,'

McGee stopped in his tracks cautiously turning to face the Director, 'Director?'

'You'd really believe that I wouldn't see this as an appropriate reason to give you clearance?' She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

'Uh...I should really...go...y'know, save Ziva and that.' He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

The Director let out a laugh, 'Only Ziva?'

McGee returned her smile, 'I miss her. Tony, not so much' he joked, before walking out of her office door.

* * *

**A/N: very short, and very sweet lets hope, hehe... I had writer's block..again, but don't worry, I know something will come to me, I'll be debating about it when I should be working, I assure you xD**


	21. Choices

'Uh...I should really...go...y'know, save Ziva and that.' He shuffled his feet.

The Director let out a laugh, 'Only Ziva?'

McGee returned her smile, 'I miss her. Tony, not so much' he joked, before walking out of her office door.

**A/N; **Well, hello chickitees :D I know the last chapter was very short, so here is a treat for all of you (Don't think I care about y'all,its just, I really gotta pee and my dad is fixing a new light in the toilet so i have little choice but to keep my mind off it!!!). Uh, I was gonna say something else...but I've forgotten ): Oh Well, ENJOY! oh yeah! I remember now! I was gonna put many more jokes in this chapter...or the next seeing as everyone seemed to enjoy McGee's little joke about only saving Ziva, hehe (:

**Mini-Disclaimerrrrrr: ME NO OWNY NCIS. :D dandy**

'Well helllloooo', Tony put on a mocking English accent, smiling with gritted teeth at his captor, 'y'know, I must say, I really _do_ appreciate the accommodation you've provided here,' he kicked his bound legs, and winced at the pain that followed, ropes cutting into his bare ankles, 'it's truly dandy. Really, you shouldn't have.'

'I knew you would appreciate it Mr DiNozzo- ' Rivkin spoke through a thick Israeli accent, stirring his tea before taking a loud sip; Tony licked his lips, feeling the dryness in his throat growing, before cutting into Rivkin's sentence, 'Tony,' he winced, 'call me Tony.'

'How rude of me,' Rivkin smiled slyly, 'I should have known better, after all you and I are more than just acquaintances, right?'

Tony continued to fight the restraints binding his arms and legs, 'Well, I wouldn't call you a-'Tony paused before spitting out '- _friend'._

Rivkin let out a low chuckle before crouching to Tony's level, fiddling with the spoon in his cup, 'But you and Ziva', Tony smiled slightly, the muscles in the corners of his mouth twitching as Rivkin continued, 'you are friends, yes?'

'Ohoho, Ziva and I,' He moved his face as close as he could to Rivkin's, 'We're more than friends', his mouth widened into an almost wild grin, speaking slowly and lowly, '_we're lovers'_, he drew out the last word for as long as he could, before Rivkin let out an angry cry and let his fist fly into Tony's jaw.

The pain shot through his head like fire. But he continued to smile silently, _it's true, hit me, hit me all you want, but it's true._

_

* * *

  
_

Rivkin's cry of outrage echoed through the walls, and Ziva tensed, _either Tony's going to break him, or he is going to break Tony, two people are not getting out of this mess._

Her mind began to tick as she searched for an escape, _can I move? _She tried to touch the floor with her feet, gritting her teeth as she stretched her body, _so close._ But it was pointless, for all she knew she was inches away from the floor. Reality was she was only millimetres away.

* * *

Tony's face was rapidly turning into a bloody mess; he spat out another mouthful of blood, and continued to smile.

'She's using you Tony, give her back to me, please?' Rivkin sat at the other end of the room, looking at his bloody fist.

Tony frowned, smiling in disbelief; anyone could see the smug look on his face. Rivkin was pleading. Tony laughed, causing Rivkin to stand up defensively, he raised his eyebrows and simply said, 'No.'

'Give her to me.'

_Whoa our home boy is gettin' a little rude now, _'In case you hadn't noticed', Tony paused and spat out a tooth, scrunching up his nose at the thought of his dentist bill, 'Ziva isn't an object. She's a person, with feelings, emotions, and a voice' Tony grinned reminiscing Ziva's many displays of her lung power, 'If you're so sure she feels the same way, why not have her choose?'

Rivkin stormed out of the room seeing he was fighting a lose battle, _she would choose._

_

* * *

  
_

Ziva jumped at the sound of an opening door, she strained her neck, trying to turn and see the intruder.

'I'm sorry it has come to this, but I have no choice- 'Ziva slumped as she recognised the voice of her captor, 'But he refuses to cooperate'.

Ziva smiled at hearing Tony's determination, 'So what? You're not going to let us go.'

'No. Not together,' He leaned to Ziva's ear and whispered, 'I am going to take you next door,' _with Tony?! _Ziva's heart was quick to jump, but she was due a letdown as Rivkin continued, 'I will ask who you choose to be with. You _will_ choose me'.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily she glared at Rivkin, 'I would rather die'.

Rivkin smiled at her reaction, _it was to be expected, _he pushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek, 'I had a feeling you would react like that. But you see,' Ziva flinched sharply away from his touch, and he let his hand fall to his side, 'you really have no choice.'

Ziva lifted her hooded, tired eyes to his, waiting for an explanation.

'You choose me, and Tony lives, he goes free to live his sad life, and hit on any skirt over the age of 18,' Ziva had started to shake with rage, seeing where this was going, 'If not, I kill him, and _then _you will choose me.'

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a boob, I got a little bit upset writing this, I suppose it's my amazing ability to empathise lol, but yes, this story is coming to a close and I am very sorry to leave you on tenterhooks, but it has to be done. We'll find out if Tony dies tomorrow. Enjoy my lovlies, and review or I WILL leave you hanging...you are my bitches! Embrace it!**

**Dedicated to my good buddy, (whose cakes i will eat) **Miss Otochan!


	22. Chapter 26

Ziva narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily she glared at Rivkin, 'I would rather die'.

Rivkin smiled at her reaction, _it was to be expected, _he pushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek, 'I had a feeling you would react like that. But you see,' Ziva flinched sharply away from his touch, and he let his hand fall to his side, 'you really have no choice.'

Ziva lifted her hooded, tired eyes to his, waiting for an explanation.

'You choose me, and Tony lives,' Ziva had started to shake with rage, seeing where this was going, 'If not, I kill him, and _then _you **will **choose me.'

* * *

**A/N:** OHMEGEE! I'm actually updating in a single day! I must have a fever xD **NCIS FEVER BABY!!! **I can't wait to see the newest episode tonight!!! Woooohoooo!

Well, this story is soon to be over ): so I would just like to give a shout out for '**Tempe4Booth'** and **'Foxtail-Padfoot' **who are just two of the great people who have followed me throughout this whole story, (and in **Foxtail-Padfoot's** case, pretty much commented on **EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!) You've been a source of great support, and I thank you (:** let this be a lesson to the rest of you!

**Disclaimer...I'm not even gonna bother saying that I don't own NCIS...see what I did there ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ziva seethed with rage as he wheeled her into the next room, finding wet tears slipping over her cheeks, and abandoning all will to even attempt to wipe them away. _The battle is lost._

Tony's face lit up like a thousand stars as his eyes fell on Ziva, his deadened eyes finding their spark again.

'Ziva, Darling! What a coincidence to see you here!'

Ziva shook her head sorrowfully, _no matter what the situation; he always manages to be...Tony._

Tony feigned a hurt look, furrowing his brow, 'Not even a hug hello?' before shooting a glare at Rivkin, 'Oh wait you can't! You're tied up like a chicken!'

'Tony,' She wanted him to stop, something inside her was tearing apart; her heart.

'What? You know why you're here don't you?!' He let out an insane laugh, before sharply snapping his head in Rivkin's direction, 'He wants you to choose! Between him and me!'

Ziva wasn't smiling; she was looking at her feet, trying to control the uncontrollable flow of tears. Tony was getting upset as well, she could tell. Behind his hysterical shouting she could hear his voice cracking.

'Mr DiNozzo, I think it is time for you to ask Ziva to make her choice?' Rivkin was smiling, a glint of pleasure behind his eyes, embellished in his smile, _as if he were actually enjoying this._

'What choice?! SHE LOVES ME!' Bloody tears were openly streaking Tony's face, his eyes creasing with the pain of thought.

Rivkin wheeled Ziva towards Tony, until they were almost touching. It was only then that Tony was able to see that she was crying too, 'I'm so sorry,' she was whispering, over and over again, 'please, do not make me choose, I can't.' Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips swollen, as she pleaded.

It hit him like a big, yellow school bus. '_do not make me choose, __**I can't'**_, he hadn't heard her wrong had he? Tony gazed into her eyes, he whispered softly, his voice breaking into sobs, 'Ziva, choose me', he didn't understand how it could be so hard, 'I'm right here, we'll make it through this, c'mon Ziva'.

She shook her head, sniffing in-between sobs, before choking out her choice, 'Michael.'

Tony's eyes creased with tears, as he tried with all his might to reach out to her, 'No. No, no, remember,' through sobs he was struggling to form words, 'remember that night Ziva, remember your dress broke, remember Abby, Gibbs, McGee! Me. Remember _our _night Ziva, I- 'he could barely control himself anymore as he choked out 'I love you!!!'.

But Rivkin had already wheeled Ziva out of the room, locking the door behind him, leaving a wreck of a man crying uncontrollably in the middle of an empty room.

* * *

**A/N: if you didn't just see all of that unfold before your eyes like i did, then i will write it again. Gosh I keep getting so upset ): I just felt so sorry for Tony. At least Ziva saved him eh? Even if she tore apart his heart in the process. OH BUT WAIT! THIS IS NOT THE END YET!!! :D**


	23. Blessing

'it is time for you to ask Ziva to make her choice?' Rivkin was smiling.

'What choice? SHE LOVES ME!' Bloody tears were openly streaking Tony's face.

'I'm so sorry,' she was whispering, over and over again, 'please, do not make me choose, I can't.'

Tony gazed into her eyes, he whispered softly, his voice breaking into sobs, 'Ziva, choose me', he didn't understand how it could be so hard, 'I'm right here, we'll make it through this, c'mon Ziva'.

She shook her head, sniffing in-between sobs, before choking out her choice, 'Michael.'

Tony's eyes creased with tears, as he tried with all his might to reach out to her, 'no, no, no, remember,' through sobs he was struggling to form words, 'remember that night Ziva, remember your dress broke, remember Abby, Gibbs, McGee! Me. Remember _our _night Ziva, I- 'he could barely control himself anymore as he screamed 'I LOVE YOU!'.

But Rivkin had already wheeled Ziva out of the room, locking the door behind him, leaving a wreck of a man crying uncontrollably in the middle of an empty room.

**A/N: It's been a while. I have grown more in love with N.C.I.S and the TIVA affair...I'm a hopeless romantic I guess :D. This, I have decided, IS THE LAST CHAPTER! So enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S :( boohoo **

Tony's sobs echoed in Ziva's mind, as she sat there, motionless. It was all such a blur, a surreal blur. Rivkin was talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words, only a faint murmuring in her ears as the look on Tony's face was replayed in her mind, over and over, as she said that fateful word, 'Michael.'

She could feel the binding on her wrists being loosened, but she had no strength to fight, her arms fell limply to her sides, her blank eyes bore into the wall behind Rivkin.

The restraints on her were lifted, but she didn't move. She couldn't think. What was left? What could she do? She'd already proved her weakness, succumbing to Rivkin's wishes.

But something deep inside her snapped as Rivkin pressed his lips against hers. Still she sat, motionless, but her brain began to whirr and tick as she searched for a way out.

She felt sick as she lay next to him, his sweaty arm draped across her bare stomach, the events of the last hour made her stomach churn. But it had to be done. Now was her opportunity.

Slowly, cautiously, she rolled him onto his side, so that he was facing in the opposite direction, cursing each time his eyelids began to flutter. She stroked his side - lulling him back to sleep - and slipped into a pair of knickers and a vest top.

Silently she crept out of the room, looking cautiously over her shoulder as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

_Gun. Ziva, think where is your gun? _Her head snapped in the direction of the kitchen drawers. She rummaged through them, quickly but surely, _every second counts, _her hand brushed against something cold, familiar. _Her gun._

She stood poised, waiting for a sudden attack. When she was sure Rivkin was still asleep, she grabbed a knife, and ran wildly in Tony's direction.

'How long McGee', Gibbs barked into his headset.

'20 minutes top Boss', McGee was sitting, hands in his lap, in-between Gibbs and Abby, who was pressed up against the window like an excited puppy.

'Whaut gis wiar do lay?' Abby exclaimed.

McGee rolled his eyes and pulled her away from the window, his expression softening as he saw Abby's cheeks were tear stained. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her arm, and cooed soothingly, 'We're not too late; they'll be fine Abs'.

Abby lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, 'you promise?'

McGee looked down and rested his head against hers, dismissing her question.

Her eyes began to well up, 'I thought so'.

Ziva bit her lip as she turned the handle, and braced herself.

There in the middle of the room, was _my hairy little butt_, bound and staring hopelessly down at the floor as she walked towards him.

It wasn't until she was standing right in front of him that he finally looked up. But upon seeing her face, he averted his attention straight back to the floor again.

Her eyes began to burn and she took a deep breath. She took his hands and cut away the ties, she took his legs and cut away the ties, and then she dropped the knife on the floor, crouching at his feet.

She took his hands in hers, caressing them with her thumb. He was shaking.

'Don't you see?' She spoke in barely a whisper, 'Tony, I did it for us' _this was the only way._

'It's over', He lifted his head, smiling he raised his eyebrows, 'Crazy chick.'

Ziva stood there, shell shocked.

'Well c'mon? You gonna help me up?' Tony held out his arm, waiting.

'That's it? You knew all along?' Ziva's mouth twitched slightly, on the brink of a smile, it felt so weird.

'Well c'mon, give me some credit. I'm not **that **stupid y'know' Tony nudged his head towards his arm.

Ziva scoffed in disbelief, and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling him up off the chair.

'Argh,' Tony let out an exaggerated cry.

'Oh shut up', Ziva grinned as they limped pathetically towards the doorway.

'Where is our little kidnapper then?' Tony questioned sarcastically, clenching his fists.

Ziva felt a pang of guilt as she nodded towards the bedroom.

Tony's eyes widened, 'Did he—'

'Yes.'

Tony stood up, wobbly at first, a sarcastic smile on his face he excused himself, and trudged towards the bedroom door, ignoring Ziva's hushed cries protesting his future actions.

A charade of muffled cries ensued, and Ziva raised her eyebrows, allowing her head to fall into her hands as she heard the sound of the door being broken down.

Gibbs stormed in, seeing that Ziva was safe he asked 'Tony?', to which Ziva lazily pointed a finger in the direction of Rivkin's cries.

Gibbs gave a brief chuckle and quickly followed suit.

The journey back was entirely full of Tony's constant reminders that he 'could've taken that stupid kidnapper!' , Abby's incessant hugging, Gibb's relentless snoring, McGee's constant keyboard tapping, and Ziva's constant Cheshire-cat smile .

MTAC

'All of you, home. Now' Gibbs hadn't stopped smiling since they had left the helicopter, his feet finally firmly on the ground.

The team trooped down the stairs, Abby and McGee racing to the car park, shouting their goodbyes, Tony and Ziva following close behind, until; 'I want a word with you two'.

Gibbs pulled them to the side of the elevator.

Ziva closed her eyes in disbelief; all she wanted was a warm shower.

_Dang, _Tony rolled his eyes, _all I want is a nice hot shower. _He looked to his right at Ziva and raised his eyebrows, _a nice hot shower __**with **__a nice hot Israeli...yes..._

'Gibbs?' Ziva was waiting impatiently, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket.

Gibbs gestured with his finger, and Tony and Ziva leaned in simultaneously to hear him whisper, 'I know'.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with the same accusing stare, and Tony called after him 'How long?' To which Gibbs casually replied 'Since the hotel room. Go for it.'

Ziva grinned at Gibbs' blessing, laughing as Tony lifted her into the elevator, embracing her in a passionate kiss. Tony broke away smiling, 'you need a shower', laughing as the doors closed.

**A/N: And that, is that! ITS FINISHED PEEEEPSSS! I really hope you enjoyed every minute of it! **

**And I really want you all to inbox me with any improvements you want me to make on any chapter, and I will do my best! For now though, SAYONARA BABIESSSS! **


End file.
